


Kedvesszívű

by queerghostie



Series: When a Snake Loves a Lion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilingual Charlie Weasley, Bisexual Graham Montague, Cassius is related to the Lovegood's, F/F, First Dates, Hungarian Graham Montague, Intoxication, Letters, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Percy Weasley, Polyglot Graham Montague, Vomiting, mentions of dyslexia, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerghostie/pseuds/queerghostie
Summary: Percy Weasley wasn’t sure what to expect when Professor McGonagall, on the first day of term, asked if she could have a word. He didn’t expect to be asked to tutor one of her fifth year students.“Cassius Warrington.” Professor McGonagall said, a name Percy was vaguely familiar with. “He’ll be taking his O.W.L. exams this year. Mr Warrington’s Transfiguration skills are, frankly, abysmal.”“Okay.” Percy frowned. “I’m not sure where I fit in with this, Professor.”“It’s simple, Mr Weasley. I’d like you to tutor him.”
Relationships: Graham Montague/Percy Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Miles Bletchley/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Terence Higgs/Adrian Pucey
Series: When a Snake Loves a Lion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497359
Comments: 49
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).

> This story takes place during the events of Prisoner of Azkaban and runs parallel to the events within Green and Red Makes Gold.

** _September 1993_ **

** _Percy_ **

Percy Weasley wasn’t sure what to expect when Professor McGonagall, on the first day of term, asked if she could have a word. He didn’t expect to be asked to tutor one of her fifth year students.

“Cassius Warrington.” Professor McGonagall said, a name Percy was vaguely familiar with. “He’ll be taking his O.W.L. exams this year. Mr Warrington’s Transfiguration skills are, frankly, abysmal.”

“Okay.” Percy frowned. “I’m not sure where I fit in with this, Professor.”

“It’s simple, Mr Weasley. I’d like you to tutor him.”

And that’s how Percy found himself in the library the following Wednesday, with Warrington, taking the Slytherin through the notes he still had from his own Transfiguration O.W.L. studies.

“I don’t see the point in this. Am I really gonna need Transfiguration after I leave here?” Warrington complained.

“I suppose it depends on what you want to do as a career?”

“Quidditch.”

“And when you retire?” Percy asked. “Or you’re forced out by an injury? What then, Warrington?”

“I don’t know.” Warrington shrugged. “I like animals, I guess. I could study those?”

Percy nodded. “My brother Charlie did that. The Falmouth Falcons’ manager practically handed him the Seeker position, but as much as Charlie loves Quidditch, his first love was always dragons. I’m probably the only one who wasn’t shocked when he went to Romania. Except for maybe Bill.”

“That makes no sense!” Warrington exclaimed. “He got  _ offered  _ a spot on a Quidditch team and he  _ didn’t _ take it?”

“They’re the team he supports, actually.” 

“That makes even less sense! Why on  _ earth  _ would you even- What is  _ wrong  _ with your brother?”

Percy blinked. “I didn’t realise you were so invested in Quidditch.”

“My parents both played. My dad was a Keeper for the Caerphilly Catapults’ reserve team for a while, but ultimately his calling in life was to be a curse-breaker. Mum played Chaser professionally for the Kenmare Kestrels, even made Captain.” Warrington sighed. “I miss ‘em, you know?”

“You- I think I might be missing something, Warrington.”

“They died when I was three. Murdered. Death Eaters were looking for people to recruit.”

“And your parents said no?” Percy asked gently.

“Yeah.” Warrington swallowed, looking positively miserable. “Maybe that’s why I care about Quidditch so much. As a way of being close to them.”

Percy cleared his throat. “Tryouts for the Slytherin team are this week, aren’t they?”

“Er, yeah, Friday. Why?”

“I think you should go for it. You’re already on the reserve team, right? What have you got to lose?”

“I thought you were against me playing Quidditch?”

“No, I’m against you failing your O.W.L.s, which you  _ won’t.”  _ Percy sniffed. “I never said you shouldn’t play Quidditch.”

Warrington gave a half smile. “You’re not so bad, really, Weasley.”

“I could say the same about to be honest, Warrington.”

The Slytherin grinned. “Go on then, explain Transfiguration to me before Pince kicks us out for  _ ‘making too much noise’ _ .”

Percy looked over to where Madam Pince was glaring at them, her eyes narrowed. He ducked his head and tried diverting Warrington’s attention back to the Transfiguration notes.

“Between you and me, I’ve no idea why Pince even works here, she hates us. Aren’t there better libraries to work at? Ones that don’t force you to be around teenagers constantly?”

“Next you’ll be complaining about Filch.”

“You’re telling me Filch  _ doesn’t  _ freak you out? And that damn fuckin’ cat of his!” Warrington shuddered.

“Mrs Norris isn’t that bad.”

“No, she’s worse!”

“It’s a  _ cat,  _ Warrington.” Percy said perplexed. “How are you so up in arms over a  _ cat?” _

“It’s a demon cat!”

“A  _ demon-”  _ Percy just stared at the Slytherin, fighting down the laughing that was threatening to burst out of him. “Should we just… get back to the studying before Pince kicks us out indefinitely?”

“Sure,” Warrington coughed lightly, and pointed to a section of Percy’s notes. “So I understand the theory but I can’t get the spell to work, and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

Percy’s eyes flitted to where Warrington was pointing and he took a breath. He could do this.

* * *

He absolutely could  _ not do this. _

Two weeks into tutoring Warrington and Professor Snape had stopped him after Potions, asking - alright,  _ demanding -  _ to have a word. And right before dinner too.

“Do you want me to wait outside for you?” Oliver asked him.

“No, it’s okay.” Percy shook his head. “Go. I’ll catch up.”

Oliver nodded, before bolting out of the room. Six years of being taught by Snape and Ollie was still terrified of him. Percy adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, trying not to shuffle his feet. As far as he knew he had done nothing to warrant the Potion Master’s ire, but this  _ was  _ Professor Snape - breathing would’ve been an adequate reason.

“Can I help you with something, Professor? Only I was hoping to speak with Professor Flitwick.” Percy said as politely as he could, the Slytherin head of house didn’t need to know it was a white lie.

Snape sneered at him, which only made Percy rack his brain for any clue why Snape seemed to be out for his blood. He wasn’t going to be blamed for something one of his siblings had done, was he?

“Professor McGonagall has informed me, along with the rest of the staff, that you are tutoring one of her O.W.L. students.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“One of  _ my  _ house, Weasley.”

“Yes, Sir,” Percy swallowed nervously. “Cassius Warrington. He’s doing well so far, he-”

Snape sighed exasperatedly. “I do not need the details, Weasley.”

Percy shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth. He winced internally, still unsure of what exactly Snape wanted from him.

“As much as pains me to admit it, your Potions work is…  _ good.  _ One of the best of your year. And, like Professor McGonagall, there is an O.W.L. student of mine whose grasp of Potions is abysmal.

Percy blinked. “You want me to… tutor someone?”

“Yes.” Snape gritted out. “Montague.”

“Graham Montague?” Percy asked, to which Snape nodded curtly.

“I’ve already informed Montague to plan the schedule with you. I expect to see results in his Potions work, Weasley.”

“Y-Yes, Professor.”

“Good.” Snape crossed his arms. “Now get out.”

Percy left eagerly, wanting to put some distance between himself and the Potions Master. He found himself having sympathy for his best friend’s qualms towards Snape. Absentmindedly he walked away from the dungeons, past the Great Hall, and up the moving staircases so he could drop his bag off at Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly he was pulled backwards, letting out a yelp as he was tugged against a chest.

“What the  _ hell-” _

“Were you even watching where you were going? You  _ idiot -  _ there’s no fucking steps there Weasley!”

Percy looked up and saw that, yes, he  _ had _ almost walked  _ off the staircase  _ five floors up. He felt his face flush with embarrassment and turned to face his saviour.

“Thank you, I didn’t realise I was about to- Montague?”

Montague grinned, running a hand through his brown hair. “Is the prospect of tutoring me in Potions so bad you’re prepared to jump off the fifth floor stairs?”

“What? No. I had no intentions of doing  _ that,  _ I just wasn’t looking!” Percy defended.

“Well, that’s good, would’ve hated having to explain that one to your boyfriend.”

“I- boyfriend? What boyfriend?”

“Wood.” Montague frowned. “You guys are dating, aren’t you?”

_ “Me  _ and- I’m not- Ollie’s my best friend, we’re not  _ dating.” _

“Really? Never?”

“We’re just close. Dating Oliver would be like dating one of my siblings.”

“Gross.”

“That’s my point, Montague!”

“Alright, Weasley, you and Wood aren’t shagging. Congratulations.” Montague smirked.

Percy huffed. “Yes, well, I’m actually rather busy, so if you don’t mind, Montague - you’re blocking my way.”

“Snape said to ask you about arranging when you’re gonna tutor me?”

“Right. Yes.” Percy cleared his throat. “So I’m tutoring Warrington in Transfiguration, on Wednesdays in the library, if that works for you.”

Montague raked his eyes over Percy’s body and grinned, almost predatory-like, showing off his teeth. “I think I can make the time.”

Percy swallowed. “O-Okay. Great. I, um- I do really need to go.”

“Be careful.” Montague said, his soft tone of voice making Percy take a step backwards in shock. “Wouldn’t want you to mess up your face, Weasley. It’s too pretty.”

Before Percy could reply, Montague had sauntered off, whistling cheerfully, and Percy looked towards the staircase in dread.

_ What the hell is happening? _

* * *

Percy wasn’t sure how he made it to Gryffindor Tower. He was dazed, barely recalling the password to get into the common room and up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with Oliver, only the two of them and two girls - Sian Hughes and Gwyneth Lloyd - making up the entirety of Gryffindor house for their year. The tower was quiet, the only occupant being Percy, as everyone else was down in the Great Hall eating dinner. He knew he should probably eat something, especially as he’d skipped lunch in favour of talking with Professor Lupin about the N.E.W.T. curriculum for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was admittedly one of his weaker subjects in terms of practicality. Percy sighed, rubbing at his temple, hoping to stave off his impending headache. The confrontation by Snape, and his subsequent run in with Montague had left the Head Boy feeling… off.

He was expected to now tutor two Slytherins, Warrington he could see himself becoming friends with, and Montague, well-

He was crazy, he  _ must  _ be. Because there was no way Graham Montague had been  _ flirting  _ with him. But if he had been - and he hadn’t, Percy  _ knew  _ that - but if Montague  _ had  _ been, thought wasn’t abhorrent, he supposed. Montague was very handsome. Tall - though just slightly shorter than Percy himself - with dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair. He had broad shoulders and was muscled from years of playing Quidditch, and-

No.

_ Please,  _ Merlin,  ** _no._ **

He was  _ not  _ ** _crushing _ ** _ on Graham Montague. _

He didn’t even  _ like  _ men… did he? Okay - Penelope Clearwater was the only person he’d dated. Ever. So… was he gay? Bisexual?

Percy groaned and fell back onto his bed. He was very tempted to smother himself with one of his pillows. And possibly one of Oliver’s while he was at it. He didn’t need to develop a crush on someone he was supposed to be tutoring.

He must’ve fallen asleep, because he blinked and his vision was blurry, and he saw the vague outline of Oliver sitting on his bed reading a book.

“Oliver?” Percy sat up and scrambled for his glasses. When the world came back into view, he saw that Oliver was rereading  _ Quidditch Through the Ages. _

Again.

“Well,  _ hello,  _ Sleeping Beauty!” Oliver greeted. “I wasn’t aware talking to Snape would make you pass out. Did he give you a detention or something?”

“I wish you wouldn’t use that ridiculous nickname, Ollie. I’m not a Muggle princess.” Percy muttered.

Oliver got up and plonked himself next to Percy, poking the Head Boy in the side. “You didn’t answer my question.”

_ “No,  _ he didn’t give me a detention.” Percy batted his best friend’s hand away. “I’ve got to tutor Montague for his Potions O.W.L.”

“As well as tutoring Warrington for McGonagall?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well,” Oliver shrugged. “You said it yourself that you and Warrington could end up being mates, so… is Montague really any different?”

“Just because you have that  _ insane  _ crush on Flint doesn’t mean I want to shag Montague!”

“I never said you did.” Oliver whispered, hurt in his voice, and Percy knew as soon as it had left his mouth that bringing up Oliver’s feelings for Marcus Flint like that wasn’t okay.

“I’m sorry.” Percy reached out for his best friend, who’d been moving away. “I just- I didn’t mean-”

“You’re a dick.”

“I know.” Percy said, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, Ollie.”

Oliver sighed. “What happened?”

“I, um, wasn’t paying attention when I came back from Snape’s classroom, and almost walked straight off the fifth floor staircase.”

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ Percy. What the  _ f-” _

“Montague was there. He pulled me back.” Percy swallowed. “He seemed… concerned. He thought we were dating, and when he found out we aren’t, he- O-Ollie, I think- I- I think he was…  _ flirting  _ with me.”

Oliver said nothing, just wrapped an arm around his best friend as Percy rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

“He told me to be careful. Said he didn’t want me to mess up my face, because it’s  _ ‘too pretty’ _ .”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“He didn’t mean it, Ollie -  _ look  _ at me.”

“It sounds like he means it. The question is, do you want him to like you? And do you like him back?”

“I don’t know.” Percy admitted. “I’m confused.”

“Because it’s Montague or because it’s a guy?”

“Both..? I don’t think I’m gay, Oliver.”

“Maybe you are, maybe you’re not. Maybe you’re bisexual, or pan, or maybe it’s as simple as you just  _ like  _ Montague, and his gender doesn’t matter.”

“Possibly.”

“Look, why don’t I go raid the kitchens for some food? I know you skipped lunch today. You must be starving.”

“I am a bit.” Percy lifted his knees up to his chin. “Thanks, Ollie.”

“You’re my best friend, Perce, you don’t have to thank me.”

Percy smiled sadly. “Still. Thanks.”

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Mm.”

As soon as Oliver left, Percy took off his glasses. The impending headache from before was back with a vengeance, and he groaned into his knees. He was such an idiot - why had he brought up Oliver’s feelings about Flint like that? He  _ knew  _ how much Ollie had struggled with realising that and how he detested having to pretend to hate Flint. Admittedly, Percy wasn’t sure  _ why  _ Oliver fancied Flint, but the last thing he needed to do was make Ollie feel like crap about it. Especially when Oliver was just trying to help.

Percy still wasn’t sure if he  _ was  _ crushing on Montague, or if the Slytherin was even serious. It wouldn’t be the first time someone feigned interest in him for a laugh. Usually near his siblings, who’d only take the piss out of him.

Dear Merlin, he was pathetic.

* * *

** _Oliver_ **

When Oliver came back from the kitchens, with a shrunken basket of pastries, he found Percy asleep again. He sighed fondly, placing the basket on Percy’s bedside table, reverting it back to its normal size, and putting a stasis charm on the pastries so they’d keep until morning. He put the Head Boy’s glasses next to the pastry basket and transfigured what Percy was wearing into some pyjamas, knowing his best friend wouldn’t want to sleep through the night in his robes. 

Oliver pinched one pastry (Percy didn’t like jam donuts anyway), and sat back on his bed, picking up where he left off in  _ Quidditch Through the Ages.  _ In the morning he’d talk with Percy about what wasn’t okay to fling in his face, even in a scared panic, and Percy would apologise profusely, scared he’d wrecked their friendship and lost Oliver’s trust. But, for now, Oliver would let him sleep, free from the stresses of his day.

* * *

** _Graham_ **

Sitting down at breakfast, piling his plate full of food, Graham wasn’t expecting his best friend to slide into the seat opposite and give him the biggest shit-eating grin.

“What?” Graham asked warily, adding milk to his coffee before taking a sip.

Cassius leaned over the coffee table and, in a hushed whisper, went, “Since when did you have a crush on Percy Weasley?”

Graham started choking, his coffee spraying over his plate, Cassius leaning back just quickly enough to not end up covered in coffee himself, but muttered a few cleaning spells as Graham stared forlornly at his breakfast. His full English would just taste of coffee now.

Great.

“Sorry.” Cassius winced as Graham pushed his plate away.

“Why would you  _ say  _ something like that?” Graham hissed, well aware of how close the two of them were sitting to their Quidditch teammates. “Me and  _ Weasley?  _ Cas, did you hit your head? He’s-”

“Weasley’s a good guy. You could do way worse, mate.”

Graham narrowed his eyes. “I’m not gonna date Weasley just because you wanna snog his brother.”

“No.” Cassius shook his head. “You should date him because you  _ want  _ to. You think I can’t tell when you like someone?”

Graham swallowed, eyes flickering to the Gryffindor table. Percy Weasley was sat talking to Oliver Wood, taking a sip of what he presumed to be tea - he didn’t imagine the Head Boy was a coffee drinker.

“And if I did like him?” Graham murmured, drumming on the table. “What then?”

“What do you mean?”

“I hardly think he’d be interested in going down to Hogsmeade one weekend to wonder around Zonko’s or the Quidditch shop.”

“No, but Weasley wouldn’t say no to going to Honeydukes.” Cassius pointed out. “He told me once that he’s got a sweet tooth. Particularly fond of Sugar Quills.”

“So what - you and Percy are best buds now?” Graham muttered angrily, knowing full well that the jealous feeling bubbling away in his skin was for nothing. He glanced up at his fellow Chaser with a frown. Cassius was just grinning at him, looking utterly delighted, which only made Graham frown harder. “What?”

“You called him Percy.”

“That’s his name, isn’t it?”

“Mate, you don’t call  _ anyone  _ at this school by their first name.”

“Excluding yourself in that,  _ Cassie?”  _ Graham spat.

Cassius raised his eyebrow. “Being a dick isn’t gonna distract me from the issue here - you fancy Percy Weasley and you’re freaking out over it.”

“I’m  _ not-”  _ Graham sighed, biting his lip nervously. “Okay, maybe I  _ am  _ freaking out. A little. But- Well… I don’t even know if he  _ likes  _ me.”

“So you’re just gonna flirt with him hoping he catches on and either asks you what the hell you’re doing, or starts flirting back?”

“..... Maybe….?”

Cassius rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

Graham shrugged, going back to his coffee. He knew Cassius had a point, but he was loath to admit it. Even if Percy returned his feelings, there was no guarantee they’d work. Or even last if they worked. Everyone knew of Percy’s aim to work at the Ministry, and Graham admired that. Percy was determined, and Graham didn’t really know what he wanted to do with his life after Hogwarts, only that he wanted to get out of England.

Permanently.


	2. Chapter Two

** _October 1993_ **

** _Percy_ **

Percy had spent a lot of time thinking about his sexuality. Enough time that it took him through to the second week of October - almost a solid month of researching, borrowing every book that even remotely discussed sexual and romantic attraction from the library. He’d talked to Oliver about it a lot, letting the Quidditch Captain talk in depth about realising he was gay, and Ollie’s words had helped a lot. Percy had even penned a letter to his older brother Charlie, who’d come out a few years ago as demisexual and biromantic. Charlie’s reply had turned up this morning and Percy had hastily shoved it in his bag, unable to bring himself to read it. Not while the twins were sat only two seats down, and opposite them Ron and Hermione were bickering because of Crookshanks and Scabbers. Harry looked positively bored with their argument and turned to strike up a conversation with Neville Longbottom instead.

Secretly, Percy had never really liked the damn rat all that much anyway, even though Scabbers had been  _ his  _ for a decade. He much preferred the family owls - it was really saying something when you considered  _ Errol,  _ of all things, a better pet - and he had been ecstatic to get his own owl just before he started his fifth year. Hermes was an excellent bird, and he liked to perch on his shoulder sometimes, which never failed to amuse Oliver, who would giggle and tell him he looked like a fancy dress version of a pirate.

“Just  _ open  _ it.” Percy sighed to himself.

He was fiddling with the envelope, desperate to open it, but also scared to. He’d come to the library early so he could read his brother’s letter before helping the two Slytherins with their O.W.L. preparations and homework for the week. Despite the sessions starting as helping Warrington with Transfiguration and Mon- Graham… with Potions, it’d now slowly started to become a proper study session for the three of them after Percy noticed that the two Chasers were struggling with most of their subjects. Warrington was dyslexic, something he’d only found out over the summer after Xenophilius Lovegood had read a supplement in a Muggle newspaper, and got Warrington formerly tested.

_ “My mother’s Hungarian,”  _ Graham said during their first tutoring session as a trio.  _ “And while I learned both languages growing up, I always felt more comfortable in Hungarian. I consider it my first language, rather than English. So does my sister, Carolyn.” _

Percy smiled kindly.  _ “So instinctively you want to write in Hungarian then?” _

_ “Yeah, and I have to translate it in my head and then it doesn’t make sense.”  _ Graham sighed.  _ “It can be really frustrating.” _

_ “I can imagine.”  _ Percy nodded sympathetically.  _ “I know a bit of Hungarian. My brother Charlie tried to teach me once, but I kept getting it mixed up with Romanian.” _

_ “You can speak Romanian?” _

_ “Pot să port o conversație.” _

Warrington whistled lowly.  _ “Cool.” _

_ “I can always teach you Hungarian sometime.”  _ Graham offered.  _ “If you want.” _

_ “I’d like that.” _

_ “Hey,”  _ Warrington spoke up.  _ “Why have you never offered to teach  _ me  _ Hungarian? Am I not good enough for you?” _

_ “Shut  _ up,  _ Cassie.” _

_ “Don’t call me Cassie!” _

Percy smiled fondly at the memory. Warrington and Graham really had become good friends of his, even if no one knew except Oliver. It was just easier, for now, to avoid the inevitable shitshow that would hsppen. The Head Boy adjusted his glasses, and finally opened Charlie’s letter.

_ Dear Percy, _

_I hope your final year is going well so far, and the N.E.W.T. preparations aren’t giving you too much trouble. Remember to take a break every once in a while - I know_ _you, Percy._

Percy couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. Charlie  _ had  _ always known him best. And he was right.

Percy didn’t take breaks.

_ As for what you wrote me- _

Percy took a breath, stealing himself for his brother’s reaction.

_ -I’m not all that surprised, to be honest. _

_ ….. What….? _

_ You probably don’t remember the crushes you had on some of the Muggle kids in the village when you were little, but it wasn’t just the girls that you liked. It’s okay, Percy, and you don’t have to label yourself as gay or bisexual if that makes you uncomfortable or doesn’t feel right. It should feel right, however you decide to label yourself. And if you don’t ever label yourself, that’s okay too. _

_ Damnit, Charlie,  _ Percy thought, wetness welling up in his eyes.  _ I told myself I wasn’t going to cry. _

_ If you like this boy, Slytherin or not, you should talk to him. It sounds like he likes you too. He’s probably nervous as well. Just talk to him, okay? _

_ Write back to me soon, Percy. I miss your letters. _

_ All my love, _

_ Charlie. _

Percy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Charlie wasn’t mad at him, or disappointed in him. He didn’t know  _ why  _ he thought his older brother would be, but the wave of relief that rushed over him left him slumping into his chair. Charlie accepted him - both his feelings for another boy, and that boy being a Slytherin. Percy couldn’t deny his feelings at this point, he  _ was  _ crushing on Graham Montague - and Charlie said he should go for it. He should tell Graham how he was feeling.

There was still a small pit of dread in Percy’s stomach at the thought of actually  _ talking  _ to Graham. A nagging doubt at the back of his head that Graham’s flirty behaviour was just a joke, and that the Slytherin would laugh at Percy even entertaining the thought of Graham fancying him.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, blankly staring at Charlie’s letter, that he didn’t realise Warrington and Graham had sat themselves opposite him. He didn’t realise they’d started speaking until Warrington whistled, making Percy jump out of his skin.

“Oi, Weasley, you alive in there?” Warrington frowned.

“Yes. Sorry, just… distracted.” Percy answered.

“Is everything okay?” Graham asked gently.

Percy sighed. “I’ve been struggling with something, and I wrote to Charlie for some advice.”

“What’s going on?” Graham looked concerned, as did Warrington, but Percy couldn’t tear his eyes from the worry on Graham’s face.

“I’m not gay.” Percy blurted out. “Or bisexual, I don’t think, but- I came across this term pansexual, the other day, and it feels good. Nice. It feels...  _ right.” _

Graham smiled brightly. “Does anyone else know?”

“Charlie and Oliver know I’ve been trying to figure it all out.”

“But we’re the first to know you’re pansexual?” Warrington’s eyes lit up excitedly.

“I- yes. You are.”

Graham and Warrington looked at each other, grinning, before Warrington stuck his hand out to Percy, who took it somewhat warily. Warrington shook it enthusiastically, beaming at the Gryffindor.

“Cassius Warrington, homosexual.”

Graham stuck his hand out next. “Graham Montague, bisexual.”

Percy couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter, taking Graham’s hand in his own. It was warm, and he swore Graham rubbed the pad of his thumb over his palm.

“Percy Weasley, pansexual.”

* * *

** _Graham_ **

From where he was laying on the floor of the Great Hall, he could see Percy quietly talking with Professor McGonagall. He ached to go over and see if the Head Boy was alright. Percy was paler than usual, and he looked stressed. Every so often his eyes darted around the room, seeking out his siblings and friends. His view would flicker towards his baby sister Ginny, who was fast asleep next to Luna Lovegood, her best friend, and Cassius’ cousin. His eyes would then travel to his youngest brother, Ron, who was snoring next to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter; next it would be the twins, Fred and Geroge, who’d fallen asleep by Oliver Wood; and finally Percy would land on himself and Cas. It was like a routine -  _ one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four -  _ and something Graham assumed was calling for Percy. Making sure the people he cared about it were safe.

“Go over there.” Cassius hissed at him.

“What?”

“Go  _ over  _ there and talk to him.”

“I can’t!” Graham protested. “McGonagall’s over there, and everyone’s still on high alert after the break in.”

It’d been a much talked about subject throughout the school since everyone came back after the summer. No one could figure out  _ how  _ Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban. It was going to be talked about even more, only the question was now going to be  _ why  _ did Black break into Hogwarts in the first place?

“Do  _ something  _ Graham,  _ please.  _ I swear I can  _ hear  _ you thinking!”

“Okay, okay, I’m  _ going!” _

Graham stood up, and carefully walked through the sleeping students until he reached Percy and McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor raised her eyebrow and gave him a distinctly unimpressed look.

“Mr Montague, is there a reason that you're up?”

“Sorry, Professor, but is there anyway I may be excused to go to the toilet?”

“I'll go with him.” Percy offered. “I need to go anyway.”

“No, it won't do.” McGonagall shook her head, and ushered over Snape. “Severus, will you please assist Mr Montague and Mr Weasley to the first floor bathroom?”

“I suppose you also wish me to tuck them in and sing them a lullaby?”

McGonagall gave Snape a withering look, one Graham very much appreciated  _ not  _ being on the end of. “This is no time for sarcasm, Severus. There is a madman currently loose in our castle. Our students are at risk!  _ Especially-” _

“Careful, Minerva, you might… reveal something.” Snape turned his gaze to Graham and Percy. “Montague. Weasley. Are you coming or not?”

Graham nodded. “Yes, Professor.”

* * *

“Alright,” Percy grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the door. “What did you really want to talk about?”

Graham blinked. “You knew I wanted to talk to you?”

“I can read you like a book, Graham. Talk.”

“Are you okay? You look stressed.”

_ “That’s  _ it?”

“Well yeah.” Graham answered. “I care about you. I’m  _ worried  _ about you, okay?”

“You care about me?”

“What kind of fucking question is that? Of  _ course  _ I care about you.”

“Yes, but,” Percy ducked his head shyly. “How?”

“What do you mean how?”

“Do you care about me as just a friend, or as something more?”

Graham’s heart thundered in his chest. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Did he have a chance? Percy was looking firmly at the floor, his face almost as red as his hair, and Graham spun them around so that Percy’s back was against the wall.

“What-  _ mmph!” _

Graham had realised Percy was slightly taller than him, and had clutched the Gryffindor’s shirt so he could pull him into a kiss, his free hand gently holding Percy’s face. Percy whimpered, his hands coming up to grasp Graham’s waist, and his eyes fluttering shut. Kissing Percy felt good. It felt  _ right,  _ like it was meant to be. As if this future had been written in the stars a millennia ago, as if it was their destiny to end up together.

Like it was fate.

Graham pulled back, only to attach his lips to Percy’s neck, making him whine, and  _ fuck -  _ that sound was  _ beautiful -  _ and let his hands roam over the older student’s chest, going lower, and brushing curiosly against the front of Percy’s trousers. The Head Boy gasped, and bucked his hips once,  _ twice,  _ but then it was over. As Graham went to undo the button of Percy’s trousers, he caught his hand.

“Graham, stop. We can’t. Snape’s right outside. Not here - we  _ can’t.” _

Graham pulled back, reluctantly, and bit his lip as he focused in on Percy’s heaving chest. “And if Snape  _ wasn’t  _ outside? Would you let me fuck you then?”

Percy tilted his chin up and cupped his cheek with his right hand, his left lacing itself with Graham’s. Percy kissed him softly - it was gentle, unlike the furious snogging they’d just done, and Graham let himself have the rather nice thought of kissing Percy forever.

“Of course I would.” Percy murmured. “I like you, Graham. A lot. It’s not just sex for me.”

“It’s not just sex for me, either. I really like you. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? I heard about a new bookshop opening just a little ways past the Hogs Head.”

“Are you asking me out on a date? Because the answer is yes.”

“Great!” Graham kissed him again excitedly. “I’m also going to take you to Honeydukes and buy you as many Sugar Quills as you want.”

Percy laughed delightedly and Graham knew, then and there, that he never wanted anyone else other than Percy Weasley. He was it.

* * *

** _Percy_ **

_ One. _

His baby sister, Ginny, who he’d almost lost at the end of May. and Luna, Ginny’s best friend, who was also the cousin of his new friend. 

_ Two. _

Ron, Hermione and Harry had had the weirdest two years at Hogwarts, and he’d hoped - he’d  _ prayed -  _ that their third year would be calm. But it seems as though it wasn’t going to go that way.

_ Three. _

Fred and George were going places, Percy knew that, even if he disapproved of their methods sometimes. And Ollie, his best friend, who he owed so much.

_ Four. _

Warrington and Graham. At the end of the year Percy should really thank McGonagall and Snape. Not that his professors  _ knew  _ that Warrington had become his new best friend, or just how much Graham meant to him.

“Percy,” Penelope said, interrupting his thoughts. “You should get some sleep, you look exhausted. I’ve got this, okay?”

Percy yawned in response, nodding his head. “Thank you, Penelope.”

She smiled sadly at him. He thought that he had loved her once, and when Penelope had broken up with him during the summer he’d been heartbroken, and learning his ex-girlfriend would be Head Girl while he was Head Boy had left an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Now, though, he knew whatever he’d felt for Penelope was nothing in comparison to the butterflies that had found a permanent residence in his stomach at even the slightest thought of Graham Montague.

His eyes flickered back to where Warrington and Graham were sleeping. Logically, he knew no good would come of going over there no matter how much he wanted to. Instead he took the offered bedding and settled down next to oliver. In the morning he’d see Graham dragging Warrington out of the hall, and he’d take a deep breath, and turn to his best friend.

“Ollie, I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter, and in subsequent ones, there will be characters speaking languages other than English. Full disclaimer, I can only speak English, so I am using a translating website called yandex.translate.com. I know these things are not the most accurate things in the world, but you work with what you've got. I will put all the translations in the end notes of each chapter in the order of their appearance in the chapter, as well as the language it was in.
> 
> I'm really enjoying the multiple perspectives in this fic, and just writing it in general. I was overwhelmed with all the love and support on the first chapter, and I want to thank you all for your kindness.
> 
> \---
> 
> Pot să port o conversație. - I can hold a conversation. (Romanian.)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, here we have Chapter Three!
> 
> This chapter in particular kicked my arse - it did not want to end. At all.
> 
> A couple of quick disclaimers regarding some of the tags for this chapter, in case any of it bothers you, proceed with caution - one character has a sort of panic attack (at least the beginning of one); and another character later drinks to excess and as a result throws up.

** _November 1993_ **

** _Cassius_ **

The morning following Sirius Black’s break in, after the students had breakfast in their pyjamas and started to head back to their dormitories, Graham took Cassius by the arm and dragged him away from the Slytherin table.

“Mate, slow down!” Cassius protested. “What are you  _ doing?” _

“You fell asleep last night-”

“It was three o’clock in the morning. What did you expect?”

“-and I need to tell you something!”

Graham all but shoved Cassius into an empty classroom. “I talked to Percy.”

“Is that it? I  _ told  _ you too, didn’t I? What-”

“I kissed him.” Graham interrupted.

“Pardon?”

“I kissed him and I asked him to go to Hogsmeade with me. I need your help, Cassie.”

For once, Cassius didn’t protest against his dreaded nickname, noticing the panic etched into his best friend’s face. He guided Graham to sit down and coached him into taking a few breaths.

“C’mon,” Cassius murmured softly. “In and out, just like that. You’re alright mate.”

“I’m  _ not-” _

“Why’re you freaking out? He said yes, right?”

“Yes, but… Cassie, what if I mess it up?”

“What makes you think you’re gonna mess it up?”

Graham sighed, hanging his head. “I offered to take him to a bookshop - a  _ bookshop,  _ Cas. He’ll think I’m  _ boring.” _

“Mate,” Cassius shook his head fondly. “This is  _ Percy Weasley  _ we’re talking about. He’s gonna  _ love  _ it.”

“I-” Graham blinked. “I’m such an idiot, Cas.”

“You’re nervous, Graham. You’re allowed to be. What else do you have planned for your date?”

“I said I would buy him Sugar Quills. Books and Honeydukes, great first date  _ that’s  _ gonna be.”

Cassius squeezed Graham’s shoulder. “It will be for him. I don’t think Weasley’s gonna care much about  _ what  _ you do, so as he gets to spend time  _ with  _ you.”

“You think so?” Graham looked up at his best friend, who smiled gently.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Gray. You’ve got nothing to worry about,  _ trust  _ me. And whatever you need me to do, I’m here.”

“Thanks, Cassie.”

“I still hate that nickname.”

“I know.”

Cassius rolled his eyes. “Whatever, mate. C’mon. We still gotta change before Lupin’s class.

* * *

** _Oliver_ **

As Oliver sat down for dinner, there was a tug on his arm, and a small Hufflepuff boy shoved a scrap of parchment at him.

“I was told to give this to you!” The boy exclaimed and scarpered off before Oliver could respond.

The Quidditch Captain frowned to himself. Somehow his Care of Magical Creatures had finished early, so Hagrid had let them go prematurely, whereas he knew Percy would only just be finishing his Arithmancy class. Oliver read the note, his eyes widening, at looked over at the Slytherin table where Warrington was sitting down with Montague, Adrian Pucey, and Terence Higgs.

_ Wood, _

_ I’m sure that by now you know that your best mate and my best mate like each other. A  _ lot.  _ And that they’re going to Hogsmeade this weekend. _

_ Montague’s pretty nervous about it, guessing Weasley is too? Anyway, if you can get him to the old Quidditch shop by the Hog’s Head for about 11 on Saturday, that’s where Montague will meet him. _

_ Don’t worry - Weasley’s in good hands. _

_ Regards, _

_ W _ _ arrington. _

Oliver stared at the Slytherin Chaser, who, after being elbowed by Montague, stared right back. Warrington tilted his head, just so, his eyes flickering to the note in Oliver’s hand. The Gryffindor nodded as subtly as he could, which made Warrington grin, showing off his teeth. Oliver let his eyes flicker over to Marcus Flint, who was talking to the Slytherin Beaters, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole. He bit his lip as his eyes trailed over Flint’s -  _ Marcus’ -  _ face. He had a nice face.

_ Handsome. _

Marcus had removed his school robes and had rolled up his shirt sleeves, showing off the muscles he’d gained from Quidditch. Oliver noticed that his hair looked rather soft, the kind that instinctively made you want to reach out and touch it. Feeling eyes on him, Oliver reluctantly tore his gaze away from Marcus and glanced back to Warrington, who was smirking. He knew.

_ Fuck. _

Oliver cursed his paleness as he blushed heavily and let his head thud onto the table.

“Ollie?” A hand rubbed his gently. “Are you alright?”

“Hey, Percy.” Oliver murmured.

“Hey.”

“I’m okay. I think.”

“Flint?” Percy guessed, asking quietly, which made Oliver sigh and lift his head up.

“Yeah. I  _ like  _ him, Percy. I like him so much, and I don’t know what to  _ do.  _ He  _ hates  _ me, and it  _ hurts.” _

Percy wrapped his arm around Oliver’s shoulders. “You and Flint have been rivals since first year. He probably thinks you hate him too.”

“But I  _ don’t!”  _ Oliver complained.

“So show him that.” Percy’s tone was gentle. “I can’t sit here and guarantee that Flint likes you back, but you never know. Stranger things have happened, I suppose.”

“Like, you fancying  _ Montague?” _

“I deserved that, didn’t I?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Oliver, you’re never gonna get anywhere with Flint if you don’t talk to him.”

“Since when were you so wise, Perce?”

Percy shrugged. “I’m not, really. Charlie told me to go for it with Graham, and well. We’re going on a date. Sort of.”

“Percy, he offered to take you to a bookshop, and he’s buying you sweets. It’s a date.”

“Right.” The Head Boy flushed almost as red as his hair. “My point is, Ollie -  _ talk  _ to him.”

“If he  _ lets  _ me.”

“Ollie, you’re my best friend. I want you to be happy. If that means  _ Flint,  _ well… I’m not letting you give up.”

The pair didn’t notice Marcus Flint sending a glare their way, as Oliver practically tackled Percy into a hug. They didn’t notice Graham Montague, who was giggling to himself over their antics, or Cassius Warrington, who had also noticed how pissed off Flint looked, and how his Captain couldn’t take his eyes off of Wood.

* * *

** _Percy_ **

As soon as Percy stepped into Hogsmeade Village, Oliver took him by the hand and started dragging him along, past Zonko’s, the Three Broomsticks, and even Honeydukes.

“Oliver,  _ what-” _

“Shh!”

Oliver kept dragging him along until he halted in front of the Quidditch shop that sat in between the Hog’s Head and Eeylops’ Hogsmeade branch. The shop itself had been closed for eleven years, after the owner, one Neve Vivian Quaintlock, a former Beater and Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons, moved to America with her Muggle husband in the summer of 1982. One of the two front windows was missing, the other so smashed it may as well also be missing, and the sign declaring the name of the store -  _ Quaintlock’s Wondrous Quidditch Shoppe -  _ was so faded now it was almost unreadable.

Percy raised one of his eyebrows, distinctly unimpressed. “Oliver, why am I here?”

“That was my doing. I asked him to bring you here.”

“Warrington?” Percy blushed as he noticed who was with him. “Oh. Hello, Graham.”

“Hey, Percy.” Graham smiled softly. “Good morning so far?”

“Apart from Oliver dragging me down here like a madman, it’s not been too bad. You could’ve just  _ told  _ me, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Oliver asked.

_ “Fun?  _ You thought that was  _ fun?” _

“It was fun for me.”

Percy stared at him in horror. “Ollie, you’ve been spending too much time with Fred and George.”

“Oh, speaking of, the twins asked me to meet them at Zonko’s.” Oliver clasped Percy’s shoulders. “Have fun today.”

“Thanks, Ollie.”

“I’m off too.” Warrington piped up. “Meeting Ade and Higgs at Honeydukes. Have fun, kids.”

“Warrington, I’m older than you.” Percy deadpanned, while Graham said, “Cas, your birthday is like three weeks before mine.”

Warrington sighed dramatically. “You two are absolutely  _ no  _ fun.”

Percy adjusted his glasses, watching Warrington and Oliver walk back into the main part of town. He shifted nervously, feeling Graham’s eyes on him.

The Slytherin Chaser reached out and took the Head Boy’s hand. “So, the bookshop is a just a little ways down the road. Wanna take a look?”

“Yeah.” Percy nodded, ducking his head to hide his blush. “Sounds nice.”

Graham laced their fingers together and squeezed gently. “I’m still planning on buying you as many Sugar Quills as you can carry.”

Percy smiled shyly. “You don’t have to buy me stuff, you know.”

“I know.” Graham shrugged. “But I want to.”

“I’m… not going to win this argument, am I?”

“Probably not,  _ kedvesszívű.” _

Percy blinked. “Come again?”

_ “Kedvesszívű.”  _ Graham repeated. “It’s a nickname.”

“Which means what exactly?”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.” Graham said, kissed Percy softly, making the Gryffindor blush harder.

* * *

** _Graham_ **

_ The Spellbinding Booktique  _ was a cosy shop situated towards the end of the main road of Hogsmeade. The storefront was painted a cheery yellow (perhaps a shade  _ too  _ bright), and on half of the exposed brickwork on the left side of the building was a mural of clouds cut diagonally, with the other side made up of a cacophony of spell incantations in black calligraphy that got smaller and smaller as more space ran out.

“It’s very…  _ loud.”  _ Percy tilted his head to the side, a small smile forming on his face. “I love it.”

“Yeah?” Graham breathed.

_ “Yes.” _

Percy headed to the front door of the shop, which was black with a silver Hogwarts crest on the top half of the door. On the bottom half was another silver crest, the middle of it clover-shaped and on it were four creatures - a Horned Serpent, a Wampus, a Thunderbird and a Pukwudgie.

“Ilvermorny?” Graham asked curiously.

“The American wizarding school.” Percy answered, opening the door and stepping inside.

_ The Spellbinding Booktique  _ was as cosy and inviting as it looked from the outside. Although smaller than  _ Flourish and Blotts  _ in Diagon Alley, Percy was looking around the store in wonder, spotting the shelf of used textbooks; the display of Muggle books; an entire wall of Wizarding history from around the world; and a small section of quills, ink pots and parchment. Against the back wall there was a bookshelf painted to look like a rainbow, a sign above it declaring it packed full of Wizarding and Muggle LGBT books, both fiction and non-fiction.

Percy was practically vibrating in excitement, and he flung his arms around the Slytherin Chaser. “This place is  _ amazing.” _

Graham lifted his arms up to reciprocate the hug, burrowing his face in Percy’s hair. “My sister, Carolyn, came here when it opened in April and recommended it to me. I was hoping you’d like it.”

“I’m going to want to come here every time there’s a Hogsmeade weekend, you realise that?”

Graham chuckled, pulling back so he could see his date’s face. “I know,  _ kedvesszívű.” _

Percy flushed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Graham was drawn to the blues of Percy’s eyes, the freckles that were scattered across the bridge of the Gryffindor’s nose, and he couldn’t help but run his thumb over Percy’s cheek.

_ “Istenem, gyönyörű vagy.” _

“Stop it.” Percy ducked his head.

“What?” Graham smirked. “You like it when I speak Hungarian?”

Percy flushed deeper, and Graham chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Cute.”

“Graham!”

“I thought I heard voices.” Came a distinctly Glaswegian accent.

The pair turned to see a woman stood by the counter. She was shorter than both of the students, had pale skin, and curly blonde hair that was cut into a bob. Her eyes were green, and she was wearing blue jeans and a yellow jumper, of which she’d rolled up the sleeves, showing off the intricate sun and moon tattoo on her right arm. Graham spied two rings on her left hand, a black and gold band, and a silver ring set with a garnet gem.

“Hello.” Percy said shyly.

“Hey.” Graham wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor’s waist.

The store owner noticed the movement, her eyes flickering between Percy’s red scarf and Graham’s green one. She smiled softly at them. “You boys looking for anything in particular?”

“Just browsing, thanks.” Graham nodded and steered Percy to the rainbow painted shelf. “This is really cool.”

“It is,” Percy agreed, picking up a book titled  _ The Differences Between Sexuality in the Wizarding and Muggle Communities of Britain. _

“Get whatever you want. It’s on me.” Graham said as Percy put the book back on the shelf after flicking through it.

“You don’t-”

“Percy,  _ édesem,  _ I  _ want  _ to.”

“I- okay…” Percy hesitated and picked the book back up, clutching it to his chest. “It sounds interesting.”

“I’m sure it will be,  _ édesem.” _

“You still need to teach me Hungarian.” Percy said.

Graham smiled and pecked his cheek. “Of course,  _ kedvesszívű.” _

The boys spent a good hour in the store, being the only customers during that time, and eventually made it to the counter. Percy was holding five books: the aforementioned book on sexuality; a copy of the Muggle fantasy book  _ The Hobbit;  _ a copy of Puddlemere United’s newly published biography (a Christmas present for Oliver Wood); a Muggle book on cars (a Christmas present for Percy’s father); and  _ Ilvermorny: A Comprehensive History of the North American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  _ The blonde store owner was still there, now holding a small boy wearing black jeans and a black jumper with a gold star in the middle of it. Another woman, who was dark-skinned, had joined her, and she had long braided hair that fell down her back. She was wearing a navy dress and a dark grey bolero jacket, a silver snake pendant hung from her neck, and her brown eyes were soft beneath her rectangular glasses.

“Hello, boys,” she said.

Her accent was American, southern, Graham guessed, and she reached out to take the stack of books Percy was holding. Graham noticed the two rings she was wearing matched the blonde woman’s. Only her silver ring was instead set with aquamarine rather than garnet.

“Did you find everything alright?” She asked politely, putting the books into brown paper bags, one side printed with the store name over the same cloud mural as outside, the other side printed with a black coloured horned serpent weaved around a black and white badger against a rainbow-striped backdrop.

“Yes, thank you.” Percy nodded. “You have an amazing collection.”

“He’s already said he wants to come back.” Graham added.

“Thank you. ‘M Cordelia, this is my wife, Lark, and this little’un,” the blonde woman smiled, adjusting the child she was holding, “is our son, Franklin.”

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Percy said. “I’m Percy, this is Graham.”

The dark-skinned women, Lark, set two bags in front of the students. “That’ll be seven Galleons, ten Sickles and three Knuts. What else are you guys planning for today?”

“Honeydukes,” Graham answered, handing over exactly the right change. “Percy loves Sugar Quills, and I’m running low on Cauldron Cakes.”

“You boys have fun now.” Cordelia sat Franklin on the counter.

The young boy stared curiously at the teenagers, and suddenly his hair was a mirror image of Graham’s wavy brown hair, with Percy’s blue eyes and freckle pattern.

“Hi!” Franklin yelled.

“Frankie!” Cordelia chided.

“Franklin’s a Metamorphmagus.” Lark explained. “He enjoys changing into every new person he meets right now.”

“It’s alright,” Percy smiled gently. “He’s sweet, kind of reminds me of my brother Ron when he was little.”

“Kind of wish he can stay little forever.” Cordelia admitted.

“At least he’ll only be up the road from us when he goes to Hogwarts.” Lark pointed out.

“True.” Cordelia nodded. “You boys have a good day now.”

* * *

** _Percy_ **

When Percy finally made it back to Gryffindor tower carrying the two bags from  _ The Spellbinding Booktique,  _ his pockets full of Sugar Quills - Graham had insisted on buying the Deluxe variety of - Fizzing Whizzbees, a few bars of Honeydukes Best Chocolate, and two tins of Sugared Butterfly Wings (Percy had paid for everything but the Sugar Quills, after a hushed argument with Graham).

He immediately put his new books away in his trunk and dumped most his sweets onto his bedside table, taking a handful with him to make his rounds. The Fizzing Whizzbees were for Ginny as they were her favourites, and she still had another year to go before she could go to Hogsmeade herself. The chocolate was Ron’s, and Percy left a note so that Ron shared with Harry and Hermione, because he  _ knew  _ his youngest brother and what he was like. Last, the tins of Sugared Butterfly Wings were for the twins, which was something Percy had been doing since the first Hogsmeade trip he ever went on in his third year while Fred and George were in their first, and had immediately zeroed in on the sweets when he stepped into Honeydukes. Out of all of his siblings, and himself, it was only the twins that even like them, and Percy, without hesitating, picked up two tins along with  _ his  _ favourite, which were Sugar Quills. He’d since continued the tradition even after both of them could visit Hogsmeade, and then later started doing it for Ron and Ginny.

“Oh,  _ look,  _ Forge.” George sighed dramatically, spotting Percy approaching them. “The start of the end.”

Fred nodded in agreement. “I know, Gred, it’s so sad. Soon enough Perce will be gone, and then -  _ alas! -  _ no more Sugared Butterfly Wings.”

“Quit being so dramatic.” Percy rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s just sweets.”

“Sweets-” Fred started.

“-that our elder brother-”

“-deemed good enough-”

“-to buy us!” finished George.

“Shut up.” Percy murmured.

“C’mon, Percy,” they said in unison. “You love us, really.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Percy turned away from his brothers and headed back upstairs to his dorm.

Oliver was back now, laying face down on Percy’s bed, a full bottle of Firewhisky on his bedside table, and a half drunk one on the floor.

“Ollie?”

“Heeeeey, Percy!” Oliver cheered, flipping over onto his back. “Percy! Percy, Percy,  _ Perrrcy…” _

“Are you  _ drunk?”  _ Percy demanded. “Where the hell did you get  _ Firewhisky?” _

“I’ve my- my- ma waaaays.” Oliver giggled, sitting up. “Have a drink w’ me!”

“Ollie.” Percy sat next to his best friend. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted a  _ drink,  _ Perce -  _ drink  _ w’ me!”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Oliver. Don’t lie to me.”

“I saw Marcus… he’s so  _ pretty.  _ Percy!” Oliver yelled. “He’s  _ pretty.” _

“Do you talk to him?”

“No.” Oliver covered his face with one of Percy’s pillows and spoke into it. “Jus’ stared at ‘im like ‘n idiot.”

Percy took the pillow away from Oliver’s face and helped him sit up. “You really need to try talking to him, Ollie. And  _ soon.  _ This is hurting you.”

“He’s so  _ pretty.” _

“You said.”

“I like him. A  _ lot.”  _ Oliver huffed. “Pretty sure I  _ love  _ ‘im, mate.”

“Oh, Oliver.” Percy murmured, as he suddenly had the Quidditch Captain slumped on his lap, crying into his shoulder.

“I love ‘im. I fucking  _ love  _ ‘im, Percy.”

“I know, I know,” Percy shushed him.

“I don’t know what to  _ do.  _ I don’t know  _ how  _ to talk to ‘im. I’ve  _ tried.” _

Percy said nothing, just rubbed Oliver’s back. “You should get some sleep.”

Oliver pulled back and leaned down to pick up the open bottle of Firewhisky, taking a sip.

“Ollie…”

“Don’t.” Oliver shook his head, downing even more of the alcohol. “Jus’  _ don’t.” _

“This is a bad idea.” Percy sighed, taking the unopened bottle and swallowing some of it down, coughing as it burned the back of his throat.

They both drank in silence for a while until Oliver piped up with, “I saw Pucey and Higgs in the Three Broomsticks. Definitely shagging, them two.”

“They are  _ not-” _

“I bet you two Galleons.”

“You’re on, Ollie.”

“Tell me ‘bout ya date w’ Mon- Mon- Monta- Mon-”

“Graham.” Percy said.

“Yeah.”

“It was good.” Percy smiled as he drank more. “He was really sweet. Kept paying for stuff, said I deserved to be spoiled.”

Oliver frowned, trying to drink more Firewhisky and coming up empty. “So, wha’ - ya landed yerself a suga’ daddy?”

“Graham’s younger than me.”

“‘E ca’ still be a suga’ daddy.” Oliver slurred. “‘Ere, give us more o’ ya whiskey.”

“Fuck off.” Percy mumbled, taking a big swig. “Getcha own.”

“I paid for it!” Oliver protested.

“You’ve had enough!”

“Percy!”

The Quidditch Captain lunged for the bottle and landed on Percy’s outstretched legs. He sat up, groaning, and promptly three up on the floor by the Head Boy’s bed. Percy winced, setting the bottle of Firewhisky he was drinking from, now only a thief full, on his bedside talk.

“C’mon,” he murmured, ushering Oliver into the bathroom attached to their dormitory. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Oliver coughed, swaying slightly, and threw up again.

Percy winced, grateful that Ollie had at least thrown up into the toilet this time. The smell wasn’t too horrendous, thankfully, and with a quick  _ Scourgify _ , it was gone. Percy got Oliver a set of clothes to change into, and found a hangover prevention potion in Oliver’s trunk, delivering them to him.

When Oliver stumbled back into the room in fresh clothes, he immediately slumped onto his bed. “Thanks, Percy.”

“You’re welcome.” Percy said softly.

Oliver’s only answer was a snore, and Percy yawned, aware of his impending headache. He looked at his best friend, shaking his head fondly.

“Never drinking with you again, Ollie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, Oliver had already drank a significant amount before Percy found him in their dorm. Oliver managed to purchase four full bottles of Firewhisky while at Hogsmeade, and drank three of them - Percy only drink two thirds of the other one, which is why he's much more coherent, and not necessarily drunk, more tipsy - and that's why Oliver was sick. Also, within the setting of the Wizarding World, Oliver and Percy are both legally adults at seventeen, which is why I decided to not tag it as 'Underage Drinking', because, within their universe, neither of them are underage.
> 
> Quaintlock’s Wondrous Quidditch Shoppe and The Spellbinding Booktique are original concepts, and not canon within the world of Harry Potter. Two books mentioned - "The Differences Between Sexuality in the Wizarding and Muggle Communities of Britain" and "The Differences Between Sexuality in the Wizarding and Muggle Communities of Britain" - are also my creations. Cordelia, Lark, and Franklin Thornhill are original characters created for this narrative.
> 
> \---
> 
> Translations (https://translate.yandex.com/):
> 
> Istenem, gyönyörű vagy - God, you're beautiful (Hungarian)
> 
> édesem - sweetheart (Hungarian)
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading - I hope you enjoy what's to come!


	4. UPDATE: 12/12/19

Hey guys, first up I just want to say thank you for the support you've shown so far for this story, and just the series. It really means a lot, and I love reading your comments and seeing what you think of my work. So thank you so,  _ so _ much. I am not abandoning this story. I feel like I have to say that given how long it's been since I last uploaded this. But I feel as if I owe you guys an explanation.

To cut a long story short, I'm not doing great right now. I've been struggling with my mental health this year - a lot - to where, going into 2020, I'm thinking about finally seeking professional help. This month has really fucking  _ hit me,  _ and it's been awful, so far. Shit has happened, and the safe little bubble that  _ When a Snake Loves a Lion  _ series had become for me these last few months hasn’t  _ gone,  _ but that safe feeling has been fading, and I'm desperately clinging onto it so it doesn't slip away.

I've been trying to write - for you _ ,  _ and for myself, and honestly I've got  _ nothing - _ it's shitty when what you  ** _love _ ** to do doesn't work because your brain doesn't want to. I have so much more that I want to do for  _ Kedvesszívű  _ and the rest of the series, and I'm fucking  _ praying  _ that sooner rather later I can deliver for those of you who are invested in this storyline and who care about these characters as much as I do.

I'm sorry - I'm so fucking  _ sorry  _ that this isn't another chapter. I'm sorry I can't get my stupid fucking brain to  _ work.  _ I'm sorry that I likely won't be back with Chapter 4 until January at the earliest. I'm sorry you have to deal with  _ my  _ shit. And I'm sorry that I can't stop saying  _ sorry  _ or shake off this horrible feeling that has all but consumed me.

For those of you celebrating Christmas this month I hope it's fucking  _ amazing.  _ If you're celebrating Hanukkah, then have the  _ best  _ time. And if you're celebrating something else entirely this month or nothing at all, I hope your December is  _ phenomenal,  _ and that  _ all  _ of you enjoy your New Year's celebrations.

Again, I'm sorry - I'm really, really  _ sorry -  _ and I will see all of you lovely folk in January (hopefully) for more shenanigans from these dumb boys that we love. And once again  _ thank you  _ for the support. You've no idea how much it helps.

I wish you all the best,   
Kat x


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this, but I'm back, I'm in a good place, and I'm ready to dive back into this universe, so here it goes. The next few chapters of this will run parallel to GARMG, and then pick up after that story ends to round up the events of POA.
> 
> I'm the most nervous to put this chapter up because it's been so long, so I really do hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you for being patient with me. During my "break", I've been developing thing for future installments of this series, I already have the ending of Part Three written, I just need to work out how to get to that point, because until I wrote it even I didn't know that's where I was taking it.
> 
> I'm really excited to delve back into this, and I hope it's not shit.

** _December 1993_ **

** _Graham_ **

Sneaking out of the Slytherin dorms after hours was ridiculously easy. Ever since their first date, Graham would meet Percy in an unused classroom, sneaking past the teachers on duty, as well as Filch and his damn cat. It was during these secret nighttime rendezvous’ that Percy learnt about Graham’s family.

“You don’t talk about your family much. Not that you have to, you don’t! I just-”

“I know,” Graham sighed. “My parents… it was an arranged marriage. They were wrong for each other.  _ Anya _ was eighteen and my father was twenty-three and already climbing the Ministry ranks.  _ Anya  _ was living in Luçon then. She went to Beauxbatons for her education and had been planning to go back to Tatabánya, her hometown, before she married my father.  _ Anya  _ came here in 1969 and didn’t speak any English beforehand. To this day she prefers speaking in Hungarian and French rather than English.”

“You speak French too?”

_ “Le français est ma troisième langue. Ma sœur parle mieux que moi, elle a appris le français avant d’apprendre l’anglais.” _

Percy blinked. “I shouldn’t find that sexy, should I?”

Graham laughed delightedly.  _ “Ils disent que le français est une langue sexuelle, n’est-ce pas?” _

“Stop it.”

_ “Inkább magyarul beszéljek?” _

_ “Nu mă face să vorbesc românește. O voi face.” _

“Okay, okay, back to English,” Graham nuzzled Percy’s temple, placing a soft kiss there. “So they married in late June 1969, and my sister Carolyn was born in May 1970. By the time I got my Hogwarts letter Carolyn had already done her N.E.W.T.s, and started working for Florean Fortescue part-time while she started her Unspeakable training.”

“Straight from school? That’s impressive.”

“Eleven N.E.W.T.s, she didn’t take Divination.” Graham shrugged. “Anyway, my parents’ marriage has always been rocky. Two months into my first year, they had a terrible argument, like  _ really  _ bad. He tried breaking  _ anya’s  _ wand.”

“What?” Percy shook his head in disbelief. “What did your mother do after that?”

“She hexed him,” Graham sighed. “Hit him with the body-bind curse and left.”

“Back to Hungary?”

“Tatabánya, yeah. Carolyn quit working at the ice cream parlour and resumed her studies in Hungary. She works for the Ministry there now, though her job title there is actually  _ Hangtalanok.” _

“Why didn’t you go?” Percy asked gently.

“I wanted to. I begged my father to let me go, but I’d already started Hogwarts and got into Slytherin, like he did. He hated that Carolyn was a Ravenclaw when she went here, and he threatened to cut all communication with  _ anya  _ if I pressed the issue. I have to spend the first week of the summer at home, in Oxfordshire, before I get to spend the rest of my summer in Hungary. I don’t even bother unpacking when I get to father’s estate anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Percy turned to Graham’s lap so he could wrap the Slytherin up in a hug. “Thank you, though.”

“For what?”

“Trusting me enough to tell me.”

“Of course I trust you,” Graham whispered, cupping Percy’s face so he could kiss him.

“I trust you too,” Percy smiled. “I told Charlie about us, and I wrote to Bill as well.”

“Carolyn doesn’t know.” Graham bit his lip. “I haven’t told  _ anya  _ yet either.”

“I haven’t told the rest of my family,” Percy shrugged. “I want to do it in person, I think. When I’m ready to do so.”

“I understand that.  _ Anya,  _ just… she worries. A lot. So does my sister. And I’m not- I’m not out to them yet.”

“You think my parents know I have a boyfriend?”

“That’s different.” Graham protested.

“How is it different?”

“Because- Because- My father, I hate him.  _ Merlin,  _ do I hate him.  _ Annyira utálom ezt a rohadékot! Nem érdekel, mit gondol rólam, de az anyám és a húgom?” _

“Graham-”

_ “Nem lehet. Hát nem érted?” _

“Sweetheart, you’ve slipped into Hungarian,” Percy said gently. “But I get it. You’re scared to come out to your family. I understand, okay?”

“Okay,” Graham swallowed. “I’m s-sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. Nothing.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

Percy smiled sadly. “I know.”

Graham took a deep breath, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s hair.

_ Fogalmad sincs, mennyire fontos vagy nekem, Percy Weasley. _

* * *

** _Percy_ **

“What was that?” Percy asked amusedly as he and Oliver entered the carriage at the far end of the train. 

“What was what?” Warrington asked from where he was lying stretched across three seats, his feet planted in Graham’s lap. 

“Ollie was flirting with Flint.”

“Percy!” Oliver yelled. “I was  _ not  _ flirting with him.”

Percy raised one of his eyebrows. “Please, Ollie, if you weren’t flirting with Flint, then I’m straight.”

“Perce-”

“Ollie, you were smiling at him all nervously. You  _ waved  _ at him. I swear I saw Flint  _ blush.” _

“Have you ever seen Flint blush?” Warrington asked, craning his neck to look at his best friend.

“No,” Graham said, nudging Warrington off of him, his fellow Chaser landing on a heap on the carriage floor.

“Gray!”

“Percy’s here, Cassie, I ain’t a footrest.”

“Don’t call me Cassie!”

“Why do you insist on winding him up?” Percy rolled his eyes as he sat next to his boyfriend.

“You think I wanna be a footrest?” Graham asked incredulously.

“I was  _ comfortable,”  _ Warrington complained, hauling himself onto the seat opposite Graham and Percy, while Oliver sat himself by the window, tapping idly on his leg.

“Charlie’s coming over for the holidays isn’t he?”

“Charlie and Bill are both in England for the holidays this year,” Percy nodded. “With Charlie being in Romania and Bill in Egypt I haven’t seen them in person for the last few years, it’s just been letters. I’m nervous about what they’re gonna say.”

“You mean about you and Grey?” Warrington asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. “I thought your siblings already knew? Well, your older brothers, anyway.”

“They do. Well… So far I’ve only had a response from Charlie. I don’t know if Bill even got my letter, because international owl post can sometimes take months to reach the recipient. Bill’s been working a lot this year on Muggle architect sites, so the post piles up anyway because it can’t reach somewhere like that.”

“Perce,” Oliver started gently. “Didn’t you say that when Charlie came out that Bill was the first one that supported him?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not terrified about it.” Percy pointed out. “And the thought of coming out to my parents.”

“You know Graham’s at mine for Christmas, right? We live pretty close to you, so, if you need somewhere to go…”

Percy smiled. “Thanks Warrington.”

  
  


When the trolly started making its rounds, and Graham and Percy slipped out, Oliver turned to Warrington with a sly grin.

“What you said to Percy earlier, about offering him somewhere to go if he needed it - part of that wasn’t because of your crush on Charlie, was it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure,” Oliver smirked. “I remember the match you played in, what, three years ago? When you had to cover for York after his cauldron exploded and he spent three months in the hospital wing. And Charlie told Marcus that he should put you on the team permanently.”

“Shut your mouth, Wood.”

“I’m just saying, Warrington, pretty much everyone on the Gryffindor team had a crush on Charlie at some point.”

“Well, I don’t!”

“Uh, huh. Sure, Warrington,  _ sure.” _

* * *

** _Charlie_ **

Charlie stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ just as the Hogwarts Express began pulling in. It felt weird standing there now, knowing he’d probably never go back, when he still vividly remembered the first time he got on the train in 1984. Leaning against the wall, he scanned the plethora of students flooding the platform ready to go home for the holidays.

“Charlie!”

He turned to his left as Oliver Wood crashed into him, hugging him fiercely. He chuckled as he returned the hug of his passionate founder teammate.

“Hello, Ollie.”

“Honestly, you’d think it was your brother he was crushing on, with how enthusiastic that hug was.”

“Screw you, Montague.”

“Nah, Wood, I’ll leave that to- Nevermind…”

Charlie looked up to see Percy stood in front of him, shifting nervously, holding the hand of who Charlie assumed was his boyfriend.

“Hey, Percy,” Charlie smiled. “This your boyfriend?”

“Hi, Charlie. This is my Gra- I mean, um…”

“Graham Montague,” Percy’s boyfriend - Graham - stuck his free hand out to shake. “It’s lovely to meet you, Percy’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good I hope,” Charlie teased, shaking Graham’s hand. “Percy mentioned in his last letter that you’re on the Slytherin Quidditch team?”

“Chaser,” Graham nodded. “Professor Snape says if I keep up an Exceeds Expectations average then I’m a shoo-in for Captaincy. Cassie’s on the team too.”

Charlie tilted his head slightly. “Cassius Warrington, right?”

“I- y-yes. You… remember me?”

_ “Remember?” _ Charlie shook his head amusedly. “When you covered for Callum York, and you caught the snitch, that was the  _ best  _ diving I think I’ve  _ ever  _ seen! And you were, what, in your second year, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Cassius stuttered. “I play Chaser now, though. It fits better for me.”

“I can see that.” Charlie said honestly. “Your flying skills were impeccable, I’m sure they’ve only strengthened over the last few years.”

Cassius blushed, ever so slightly, prompting Graham, Percy and Oliver to all share a brief  _ look  _ that Charlie was oblivious to.

“We should probably get a move on. Ollie, I saw your parents out front. Xenophilius Lovegood is waiting outside with a Portkey so we can take everyone else back to the Burrow. Oh, and his daughter, Luna, is it?”

“Speaking of which,” Percy nudged Cassius. “There she is.”

“Luna!” Cassius waved at a young blonde girl who’d started walking in their direction.

“Hello, Cassius,” she hugged him in greeting. “Hello, Graham. Percy. Oliver.”

“Hello, Luna.” Percy smiled. “This is my brother, Charlie. Charlie, Luna here is Ginny’s best friend.”

“It’s lovely to meet you finally, Luna. Gin’s told me all about you in her letters.”

“Ginny said you work with dragons, it’s very sensible. They naturally keep away Nargles.” Luna looped her arm through Cassius’. “Is dad meeting us?”

“Uncle Xen’s waiting outside with a Portkey.” Cassius led Luna through the barrier, closely followed by Oliver.

_ “Édesem,  _ you coming?” 

“Yeah, I’ll just be a minute.”

Graham looked between the two brothers and gave Percy a soft smile before stepping through the barrier.

“So, what’s making you nervous?” Charlie asked. “Be honest with me.”

Percy swallowed. “Do you think Bill got my letter?”

“Oh,  _ oh,  _ Percy. I promise - I  _ promise -  _ Bill won’t react negatively to you having a boyfriend.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. Not really.”

“What are you worried about?”

“Mum,” Percy admitted. “I was there when you came out to her that Christmas. I remember how she reacted, what she said. I remember how you refused to come home at Easter. Charlie, I- I can’t- I  _ can’t-” _

“Percy.  _ Respiră adânc și calmează-te.” _

_ “Cum să mă calmez?” _

“You know, you don’t  _ have  _ to tell her.”

“How can I  _ not  _ tell her?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes!” Percy exclaimed. “No… I don’t- I don’t know.”

Charlie sighed, pulling his younger brother into a hug. “You don’t have to come out until you’re ready to do so. To  _ anyone,  _ okay?”

“Okay,” Percy let out a breath.

“C’mon,” Charlie threw his arm around Percy’s shoulders, leading him through the barrier. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

** _Percy _ **

“You know tomorrow is Christmas Day, right?”

Percy paused, setting down the plate he was washing. “Yes?”

“You gonna avoid me on Christmas Day?” Bill raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Percy turned back to the washing up he was doing the Muggle way.

“Percy,” Bill sighed. “Are you really gonna do this?”

“What do you want me to say, Bill?”

There was an awkwardness that hung in the air, neither of the brothers moving from where they were each stood. It stretched on for what felt like an age, before Bill spoke up quietly.

“I got your letter.”

“So you know, then?”

“Percy, I don’t care who you’re attracted to. I just care that you’re happy.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“Why would I be?”

Percy said nothing in response, only shrugged as he busied himself once again with the washing up.

Bill sighed, but began drying what Percy washed up. “So, can I ask who knows?”

“About me and Graham?” Percy asked quietly. “You, Charlie, Oliver, um, Cassius Warrington, Graham’s best friend. That’s everyone so far, I think. Oh, and the people at  _ The Spellbinding Booktique.” _

“The people at the what now?” Bill blinked.

“Cordelia and Lark Thornhill, the owners of  _ The Spellbinding Booktique.  _ It’s a bookshop in Hogsmeade, they only opened back in April. Graham took me there for our first date.”

“He took you to a bookshop for your first date?”

“Yeah,” Percy smiled shyly. “Then he brought be Sugar Quills.”

“So this Graham must really like you, then?”

“It’s not a joke, Bill.”

“I never said it was.” Bill clasped Percy’s shoulder gently. “Do you think people won’t take this seriously? Do you think our family won’t?”

“Before Graham, I’d only ever dated Penelope, and the reactions to that were bad enough. Coming out, having a boyfriend - one who’s also a  _ Slytherin,  _ no less? It’s a storm waiting to boil over.”

“You like this guy, right? He makes you happy? Because that’s all that should matter, Percy.”

“I know. I  _ know  _ that, but I can’t help worrying about it.”

“Worrying about what?”

The brothers turned to find their father stepping out of the fireplace, shrugging off his travelling cloak and hanging it up.

“Nothing!” Bill exclaimed, his voice going ever so slightly squeaky. “Nothing to worry about, absolutely  _ nothing!” _

“Boys.” Arthur frowned. “What’s going on?”

Percy swallowed nervously, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. 

“Dad,” Bill stepped forward. “It’s fine, it’s nothing-”

“Bill,” Percy murmured, taking a deep breath. “It’s okay. D-Dad, I- I’m seeing someone.”

“I thought you and Penelope broke up?”

“A different someone, dad. I.. his name is Graham.”

There was a silence, before Arthur crossed the room and engulfed Percy in a hug. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Dad?” Percy let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding as he returned Arthur’s hug. “You’re… thanking me?”

Arthur pulled back, smiling at his son somewhat sadly. “When Charlie came out, I didn’t react the way I should have.”

“Dad, you didn’t react badly to it,” Bill said softly.

“I should’ve gone after him when he left.” Arthur sighed. “Instead, I comforted your mother, and I’ve been trying to make it up to your brother ever since. I’m not making the same mistake twice. You’re my son, and I love you. As long as this boy treats you right, then I’m happy you’re happy.”

“He does,” Percy nodded. “Thank you, dad.”

“This boyfriend of yours got a name, then?” Arthur teased.

“Graham,” Percy bit his lip. “Graham, um, Montague.”

“Montague.” Arthur blinked. “As in  _ Richard Montague’s  _ son?”

“I don’t really know how it all started. We were friends first, I guess, but it- it kind of just  _ happened,  _ and I like him a lot, dad. I really do, and I’m happy. I’m thrilled.”

“And I’m happy for you, I am,” Arthur said reassuringly. 

“Can you… not tell mum? For now? I’m not ready for that. Not yet, at least.”

Arthur nodded. “I understand, I won’t tell her. It’s not my place to. I’m proud of you, Percy, you know that?”

“Thank you, dad.”

“I’m still  _ incredibly  _ single,” Bill piped up. “Your boyfriend doesn’t have a sister, does he?”

Percy raised one of his eyebrows. “She lives in Hungary. And she’s engaged.”

_ “Damn.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Percy likes to do chores the Muggle way because it helps him think.
> 
> Also, just an FYI - one of my personal headcanons for Charlie is that he has tattoos. It's not mentioned in this chapter because it's not relevant, and I don't know if it'll necessarily become relevant until Part Three, but it's important to me that you guys know that. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Translations (https://translate.yandex.com/):
> 
> Anya - Mother (Hungarian)
> 
> Le français est ma troisième langue. Ma sœur parle mieux que moi, elle a appris le français avant d'apprendre l’anglais. - French is my third language. My sister speaks it better than I do, she learnt French before she learnt English. (French)
> 
> Ils disent que le français est une langue sexuelle, n'est-ce pas? - They say French is a sexual language, don't they? (French)
> 
> Inkább magyarul beszéljek? - You'd rather I spoke Hungarian? (Hungarian)
> 
> Nu mă face să vorbesc românește. O voi face. - Do not make me speak Romanian. I will do it. (Romanian)
> 
> Hangtalanok - Voiceless Ones (Hungarian)
> 
> Annyira utálom ezt a rohadékot! Nem érdekel, mit gondol rólam, de az anyám és a húgom? - I hate him so much, the bastard! I don't care what he thinks of me, but my mother and sister? (Hungarian)
> 
> Nem lehet. Hát nem érted? - I can’t. Don't you understand that? (Hungarian)
> 
> Fogalmad sincs, mennyire fontos vagy nekem, Percy Weasley. - You've no idea how much I care about you, Percy Weasley. (Hungarian)
> 
> Édesem - Sweetheart (Hungarian)
> 
> Respiră adânc și calmează-te. - Take a deep breath and calm down. (Romanian)
> 
> Cum să mă calmez? - How can I calm down? (Romanian)


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone. I'm sorry it's been, like, two months since the last chapter. If you're reading this as and when it's being updated, then I'm sure you're aware of coronavirus and the quarantine situation, and how difficult it's been for all of us. 
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well, and this chapter serves you all well.
> 
> Enjoy!

** _January 1994_ **

** _Oliver_ **

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he mustered up the courage to head to the Quidditch Captain’s office after the first match back after the holidays. Slytherin had all but obliterated Ravenclaw, which was a testament to Marcus’ dedication as a Quidditch Captain, and that he was the only person capable of rivaling Oliver in how relentlessly they trained their respective teams before a match.

They’d sat there, discussing their Christmases, and Oliver had handed over the gift he’d ordered very last minute, which had left Marcus dumbfounded. Oliver didn’t blame him for that reaction - if Marcus had come up to him and given him a neatly wrapped gift, his head would’ve exploded in sheer shock.

And then he said it.

He’d told Marcus he didn’t hate him and spouted off some nonsense about being Captains of their favourite teams someday way off into the future.

_ “Sounds nice,”  _ Marcus had said.  _ “We’ll be the best of friends, huh?” _

It’d hurt, that statement, and Oliver could feel tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. It would have almost been kinder for Marcus to have laughed at him. To straight up reject Oliver’s gift and continue hating him.

_ Almost. _

But as strong as Oliver Wood was in other aspects of his life, he was completely and utterly weak for Marcus Flint. And he always had been.

He somehow stumbled his way back to his dorm room, which was (thankfully) empty, and sunk onto his bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. He could feel wetness forming in the corners of his eyes, but he did nothing other than sit there, staring into nothingness as Marcus’ words echoed in his head.

_ “I don’t hate you either.” _

_ “We’ll be the best of friends, huh?” _

“Fuck,” Oliver muttered, swiping at the tears threatening to spill over. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry.”

“Ollie?”

“Shit,” Oliver sighed. “Hey, Percy, I-”

“Wood,” Montague tilted his head to the side. “You look bloody awful.”

“Graham!” Percy hissed, elbowing his boyfriend.

“What? He  _ does!” _

“Maybe, but you don’t  _ say it!  _ It’s rude!”

“It’s okay,” Oliver shook his head. “Don’t w- wait!  _ Montague?  _ What are you doing inside Gryffindor Tower?! If someone sees-”

“Wood.” Montague interrupted. “Everyone’s downstairs at dinner. Me and Percy were gonna- doesn’t matter. Never mind us, what’s eating you?”

Oliver scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “It- It doesn’t matter.”

“Dear Merlin,” Montague rolled his eyes as he sat opposite of Oliver, Percy sitting next to his best friend.  _ “Întotdeauna e aşa de încăpăţânat?” _

_ “Nu sunt încăpăţânat!”  _ Oliver protested.  _ “Şi de când vorbeşti tu româneşte?” _

Montague blinked.  _ “Eu? De când ai-” _

“Boys! Graham knows Romanian because I’m teaching him, and he’s teaching me Hungarian. Oliver can speak Romanian because he spent the summer last year with Charlie at the dragon reserve.  _ Băieţi proşti. Ce o să mă fac cu voi doi?”  _ Percy shook his head. “Can we get back to the matter at hand? Oliver nearly being in tears?”

“Perce, please. Don’t-”

“No, Ollie, you looked heartbroken.”

Oliver squirmed in place, ducking his head so he could avoid Percy and Graham’s eyes. The three of them sat there for what felt like an age, Oliver trying and failing to spill his feelings. The words got stuck in his throat, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

** _Graham_ **

Wood looked like he would faint, or throw up, or  _ worse  _ \- not that Graham knew what  _ worse  _ would even be, honestly, but he could hear Wood breathing harshly, and, whatever it was, it wasn’t  _ good.  _ Graham thought he was good at reading people, and, instinctively, he supposed, whatever Wood was fretting about, he would not talk about it with him in the room.

_ “Drágám,  _ where do you keep your O.W.L. Potions notes?”

“In a folder in my trunk, why-”

But Graham had already shot off Oliver’s bed, and dragged Percy’s trunk out from under his bed, and took out the aforementioned folder, flipping through the sections until he found the Potions notes.

“Montague, what are you  _ doing?” _

“Look, Wood, whatever’s bothering you, I’m not prying, alright? And I think me being here isn’t helping much, so I’m gonna go, yeah?”

“I-” Wood swallowed nervously. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Graham said reassuringly. “The notes are just my alibi for why I’m up here, I’ll give them back.”

“You better,” Percy said teasingly.

“I’ll see you later,  _ drágám,”  _ Graham gave him a quick kiss, and offered Wood a rather awkward pat on the shoulder.

As he exited the dormitory and made his way down the stairs, clutching Percy’s Potions notes as he went, he could hear light chattering. Looks like some Gryffindor’s were back from dinner early. As he walked down further and stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, he saw that Percy’s youngest brother, Ron, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter occupied it.

_ Of fucking  _ ** _course_ ** _ . _

Ron and Potter were playing Wizard’s Chess in front of the fireplace, and Granger was curled up on a very comfortable looking sofa, reading an enormous book. It looked vaguely familiar, but not something Graham himself had read, he didn’t think.

Sighing to himself, he started walking towards the portrait hole. If he was lucky-

“Montague!”

_ Shit. _

“Weasley, Granger, Potter,” Graham nodded. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”

“It’s raining.” Potter pointed out.

“Never mind that!” Ron had jumped up, knocking over the chessboard, much to the pieces’ disgust, and pointed his wand straight at Graham’s chest. “Give me one reason  _ not  _ to hex you!”

“Ron!” Granger exclaimed.

Potter looked torn between joining in with Ron in threatening him or not, his wand dangling loosely in his fingers. 

“Look, I’m not here for anything nefarious. Just borrowing some Potions notes from my tutor, see?” he waved the notes in Ron’s direction.

“May I see them?” Granger had approached him, holding out one hand to take the notes, the other clutching the hefty book she’d been reading.

Graham shrugged and handed them over to her. With Granger closer, he could read the title of it -  _ Ilvermorny: A Comprehensive History of the North American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

“Interested in Ilvermorny, huh?” he asked, nodding at the book.

“What? Oh… yes!” Granger nodded back vigorously. “Percy leant this to me. Their version of sorting is  _ fascinating,  _ I-”

“Hermione,” Potter coughed lightly. “The notes?”

“Yes, yes, alright.”

“What?” Ron asked gleefully at Granger’s frown. “They’re not Potions notes, are they?”

“No, they are.” Granger said, shooting Montague an odd look, as she looked up from shifting through Percy’s notes. “They’re dated from September 1991 through to May 1992. Why use notes that are two years old? The exams change every year.”

“Do they?” Ron asked, perplexed, which made Granger throw him a dirty look.

“If I can but in,” Graham said, taking the notes back from Granger. “Yes, the standard end of year exams change annually, but the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s, they get changed  _ less.  _ Once every decade, or thereabouts, anyway. Lupin let slip about in DADA once, it’s bizarre, really. Luckily, two-year-old notes will do for studying.”

“Maybe,” Granger narrowed her eyes, suddenly hostile. “But that doesn’t explain why you have the Head Boy’s notes.”

_ “What?!” _

“I recognise Percy’s handwriting,” Granger continued. “What are you up to, Montague?”

“Nothing. I said I was borrowing my tutor’s notes, and that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Unbeknownst to the four students, the Fat Lady’s portrait had swung open, and a tall, pale man had stepped inside. “Now then, what do we have here?”

“Nothing,” Graham answered hastily. “I was just leaving.”

“Is that so?” Professor Lupin asked, amused. “What exactly are you doing up in Gryffindor Tower, Graham?”

“I’m afraid that’s my fault, Professor.”

_ Percy. _

_ Thank Merlin. _

“Percy,” Lupin greeted cheerily. “Ah, yes - the tutoring? Severus mentioned it a few months ago. After some goading from Minerva.”

“Ron,” Percy turned to his younger brother, voice sharp. “I’m taking fifteen points off you. You will report to Penelope on Saturday morning after breakfast and help her with her rounds.”

“What for?”

“Threatening another student.” Percy sniffed. “Professor Lupin, was there something that you needed?”

“Extra lessons.” Potter murmured, tucking his wand back up his sleeve.

“You  _ git.”  _ Ron rounded on Percy, after Lupin and Potter had left. “You can’t just take points off me and expect me to go swanning after your girlfriend-”

“Ex.” Percy whispered, suddenly pale.

“What?” Granger looked between the two Weasley brothers, awkwardly clutching the borrowed book to her chest.

“Me and Penelope broke up months ago.” Percy said, looking pained. “That’s another fifteen points, Ron.”

And with that, Percy turned and fled back upstairs.

_ “Git!” _

“Ron, that’s enough.”

“Lay off your brother, Weasley.” Graham snapped.

“What do you care?”

“I don’t,” Graham lied. “I’d just hate to fail my Potions O.W.L. because your brother was too busy having to deal with you being an insufferable prat.”

Graham shrunk the notes and stuffed them into the pocket of his robes, before storming out of Gryffindor Tower. 

_ Jobban kellett volna csinálnom, drágám. _

* * *

** _Cassius_ **

“I don’t believe it,” Cassius whispered. “I honestly don’t  _ believe  _ it!”

“Warrington,” Bletchley said, shuffling in front of the Ravenclaw student he’d just been snogging. “We weren’t doing anything!”

“Right.” Cassius eyed the Ravenclaw that Bletchley couldn’t hide from view, as the Ravenclaw was taller than him.

The Ravenclaw had short brown hair, ebony skin, blue eyes and freckles. He pushed his square framed glasses back up his nose, and Cassius grinned in response, showing off his teeth.

“Alright, Fernsby?”

“Warrington,” Fernsby crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Bullshit.”

“My, my, my, such  _ language,  _ Fernsby. And from a  _ Prefect,  _ no less.”

“Cassius, please.” Bletchley pleaded. “Just get on with it.”

“On with what?”

“Whatever Pure-blooded, homophobic rhetoric you’re delaying in ranting about.” Fernsby rolled his eyes.

“Well, for one, I’m not a Pure-blood. And for two, I’m gay.  _ Surprise!” _

“You… are?”

“I’m sure Bole and Malfoy are the only straight ones on the team. Don’t get me started on the reserve team. It’s a well-known secret that Slytherin produces the most queer students each year.”

“Who produces the least?” Fernsby mused.

“Hufflepuff. But everyone in Hufflepuff is accepting, so that’s summat, I suppose.”

_ “Everyone?”  _ Sputtered Bletchley, finally finding his voice. “B-But- you- I-  _ Flint?!” _

“Bisexual.” Cassius nodded. “Don’t tell ‘im I told ya, dear Merlin, he’d skin me alive!”

“Of course,” Fernsby said, slipping his hand into Bletchley’s.

“Look, guys, you can snog each other to your heart’s content for all I care. Maybe  _ don’t  _ do it in the alcove right  _ next  _ to the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon, though, eh?”

Bletchley blushed bright red, and Cassius cackled loudly as he walked down the hall, only stopping to mutter the password -  _ Salazar  _ \- before he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

“Wotcha, Flint,” Cassius grinned. “Or can I call ya Marcus?”

“Screw off, Warrington.” Flint muttered, returning to his book.

“You’re  _ reading?”  _ Cassius asked incredulously. “I’ve  _ never  _ seen you read. Should I be worried?”

“Don’t be daft, Warrington.” Flint scoffed. “It’s the Montrose Magpies’ biography. New edition too.”

“Bet that cost a fair few Galleons.”

Flint paused, idly thumbing the cover. “It was a present.”

“Wood?” Cassius smirked.

“So what if Ollie got me the book?”

“Well,  _ that  _ proves it.”

“Get to the fucking point already, would you?”

“The defensiveness, for starters. You didn’t call Wood  _ Wood,  _ or even  _ Oliver  _ \- you called him  _ Ollie.” _

_ “And?” _

“Mate, you don’t call people by their first name. Accept Pucey.  _ Sometimes.  _ And that’s only ‘cause you knew him before you started Hogwarts,” Cassius pointed out. “The way you’ve talked about Wood-”

“I’ve barely said  _ shit  _ to you about Ollie.”

“-an’ the way you  _ look  _ at him… Marcus-”

“Cassius,  _ don’t-” _

“It’s not just a crush, is it?” Cassius asked softly. “You love him… don’t you?”

“So what if I do? Nothing can happen between us. Not like that.”

“Says who?”

“I’m a  _ Slytherin.  _ I’m a  _ Pure-blood.  _ And he’s a Gryffindor and a Muggle-born.”

“So what?”

“Just drop it, Warrington.”

“Flint, can you stop being a bloody  _ coward _ for two-”

_ “I’m  _ a coward?” Flint laughed harshly. “At least I can talk to the guy I like without becoming an enormous stuttering mess!”

“That’s not fair.”

“Oh, Ch-Charlie,” Flint began mockingly. “Y-You work w-with d-dragons, that’s s-so b-brave!”

“Stop it.”

“M-me? I’ve only b-been in l-love w-with you s-since  _ s-second y-year!” _

_ “Enough!”  _ Cassius screamed, throwing a wandless  _ Flipendo  _ at Flint, knocking him over, which resulted in him colliding with the armchair he’d been sitting in.

Enraged, Flint roared out a  _ Langlock,  _ but Cassius dodged the spell, and fired off  _ Impedimenta  _ and  _ Oppugno  _ in quick succession. A flash of turquoise light slowed Flint down, making him unable to defend himself from the flock of small birds pecking at his head as they circled around him, and became a blur of yellow and green. Suddenly, a powerful burst of magic echoed throughout the Slytherin Common Room, a pale blue light swirling around to separate Cassius and Flint from each other. Adrian Pucey, usually rather cheery in disposition, was glaring between Cassius and Flint, before silently casting a couple counter-jinxes to eradicate the birds pecking at Flint’s head.

“What the  _ hell  _ are you two playing at? Having a  _ pissing match _ in the Common Room? What if there had been other students in here? I cannot  _ believe  _ you two! Twenty points from Slytherin.  ** _Each!”_ **

“Warrington started it!”

“And I’m  _ ending  _ it.” Pucey snarled. “I should give you both detention, if I didn’t know Marcus would give me hell for disrupting Quidditch practice. I’m giving  _ both  _ of you a warning. You  _ dare  _ do something this foolish again, I’ll- I’ll-”

“You’ll do  _ what,  _ Pucey?” Flint laughed humourlessly. “Tattle on us to Snape?”

“No,” Pucey answered. “I’ll go to Professor Dumbledore and get you both removed from the team.”

“You can’t do that!”

_ “Watch me!” _

“Guys,” Higgs reluctantly dropped the spell he’d cast. “You can’t just  _ duel  _ each other every time you have an argument. Flint - you struggle to control your anger. Warrington - you don’t know when to stop pushing, and you can be manipulative about it. You carry on like that when you’ve both left Hogwarts, and you’ll end up in Azkaban. Or  _ dead.” _

“Terry’s right.”

“Of course he is,” Cassius muttered.  _ “Perfect  _ Terry can do no wrong, can he, Ade?”

“I don’t know why I bother,” Pucey shook his head, roughly pushing passed Cassius as he stormed toward the stairs to the dormitories. “Go on, keep dueling!  _ Kill  _ each other for all I care,  _ fucking jumped-up, pig-headed gits!” _

“Adrian,” Higgs sighed, following his boyfriend, stopping only to tell Cassius and Flint to  _ ‘fucking sort yourselves out’,  _ and descended into the dormitories.

“I’m not apologising.” Flint snapped, picking up his book.

“Me either.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

Cassius scoffed as Flint went back to reading. “You’re fuckin’ unbelievable. And you  _ are  _ a coward.”

“Right back atcha, Warrington.” Flint mumbled, sounding almost defeated.

“Aw, what’s the matter, did I touch a nerve?”

_ “Yes!”  _ Flint yelled. “You don’t get it Warrington, you just don’t. It doesn’t matter what I do, or what I try, nothing will change. It’s never going to. Don’t you  _ get that?” _

Cassius blinked. “You’re… are you  _ crying?” _

“No,” Flint protested. “Allergies.”

“We’re in a dungeon.”

_ “Dust,  _ Warrington, I- I’m allergic to dust!”

“Well, that’s new information.”

“Just- just piss off Warrington.” Flint said, his voice uncharacteristically small.  _ “Please.” _

“You gonna hex me if I stay?

“Yeah,” Flint’s voice wavered.

“For what it’s worth, mate, I think you’d make Oliver Wood dead happy. If you gave yourself a chance to do so.”

Flint said nothing, just shook his head, and tried desperately to refocus on his book. As Cassius walked out into the dungeons in search of distraction, and Flint sat shakily, silently fighting off tears, neither of them knew about the intruder to their conversation. The Slytherin student slumped on the stairs, out of site of the Common Room, their heart beating wildly in their chest. Marcus Flint liked Oliver Wood?  _ Flint?  _ Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint fancied  _ Oliver Wood? _

Maybe their own crush wasn’t so hopeless after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, Miles Bletchley's boyfriend is a sixth year Ravenclaw. He's a Prefect, and his first name will be revealed...........
> 
> Soon...
> 
> And hey - we finally got to properly see Marcus in this fic, huzzah! And bonus content OF Marcus??? (I've said it before, and I'll say it again - Marcus is a dumb fucking boy. I love him, but he's dumb.)
> 
> I'll give all of you guesses as to who overheard Cas and Marcus' conversations, but I don't think anyone will get it. (And, fair warning, who this mysterious student IS won't be revealed until Part Three.)
> 
> \---
> 
> Translations (https://translate.yandex.com/): 
> 
> Întotdeauna e aşa de încăpăţânat? - Is he always this stubborn? (Romanian)
> 
> Nu sunt încăpăţânat! - I’m not stubborn! (Romanian)
> 
> Şi de când vorbeşti tu româneşte? - And since when were you able to speak Romanian? (Romanian)
> 
> Eu? De când ai- - Me? Since when did you- (Romanian)
> 
> Băieţi proşti. Ce o să mă fac cu voi doi?  
\- You dumb boys. What am I going to do with you both? (Romanian)
> 
> Drágám - Darling (Hungarian)
> 
> Jobban kellett volna csinálnom, drágám. - I should have done better, my darling. (Hungarian)


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... I'm really crap at updating this fucking story. Sorry guys.
> 
> This is your forewarning that the beginning of this chapter deals with a character vomiting. It's not a graphic description of it, but read with caution of that's something that squicks you out.

** _February 1994_ **

** _Percy_ **

Percy coughed violently, causing him to spit another mouthful of bile into the toilet he’d knelt over. He let out a slight whimper, tears blurring his vision, as he leant his head on his arm. His head was hurting, the start of a fierce headache plaguing him. He should be downstairs right now having dinner, but how could he sit there stuffing his face after what happened today? Hadn’t his family been through hell last year? His father had been on the brink of losing his job, and then everything with Ginny and Chamber of Secrets - wasn’t that  _ enough?  _ He wasn’t strong enough for this. Sure - he was Head Boy. He was of age, nearly ready to sit his exams, practically an adult.

But he didn’t  _ feel  _ like an adult.

He had responsibilities: his duties as Head Boy; being a tutor to his new-found friend and boyfriend; his siblings. The twins were constantly in trouble, and Percy knew, realistically, that he  _ should  _ try to reign them in a little, make them focus on their studies. And yet, Fred and George’s ambition to open a joke shop was something Percy knew full well they wouldn’t change their minds about. They’d made their minds up that that was what they were heading for in terms of their future career, and nothing would distract them from that goal. Percy didn’t worry about them as much as he worried about Ron and Ginny, but he still tried to look out for them - he  _ was  _ their big brother. After the Chamber and the effects it had on Ginny last year, and now everything with Ron - who was next? The twins were constantly experimenting to create their products. What if something went wrong? What if something happened to Charlie, with his dragons, or Bill with his Curse-Breaker work? Percy’s chest ached at the thought of something happening to any of siblings or his parents. It didn’t bear thinking about.

And then there was Oliver, Warrington, and Graham - he cared about all of them so much, and all of them were at risk on the Quidditch pitch - everyone knew it was a brutal sport. Oliver was his oldest and bestest friend. Warrington’s friendship was unexpected, but a complete breath of fresh air amongst the chaos that his seventh year had turned out to be. And then there was Graham.

He loved him.

He hadn’t said it yet, hadn’t had  _ that  _ conversation with his boyfriend, but he loved him. He loved him so much. Percy had fallen for the Slytherin Chaser, head first. Almost literally.

“Percy?” Graham’s voice echoed throughout the bathroom, and there was a frantic knocking against the door of the cubicle Percy was in.  _ “Édesem?  _ Are you alright?”

“No.” Percy coughed.

_ “Drágám,”  _ Graham knocked again. “Percy,  _ szerelmem,  _ I’m going to unlock this door, okay?”

“No, wait-” Percy protested, trying to stand up, but it only made him dizzy. Black spots clouded his vision as he dropped back down to his knees and threw up again as his boyfriend used  _ Alohomora  _ to unlock the cubicle door.

“Oh,  _ kedvesszívű,”  _ Graham knelt down beside him, rubbing his back.

“I still don’t know what that means.” Percy mumbled, sitting up slowly.

“Mm, I’ll tell you soon,  _ édesem,”  _ Graham pressed a kiss to Percy’s head.

The Slytherin Chaser reached into his bag, bringing out a small vial, and pressing it into Percy’s hand.

“This is an anti-sickness potion,” Percy blinked. “Where did you get this?”

“Nicked it from Snape’s store cupboard during Potions earlier.”

“What? Are you mad-”

_ “Drágám,”  _ Graham curled his hands around Percy’s, smiling fondly. “Just drink it, yeah?  _ Makacs fiú.” _

Percy did so, leaning back into Graham’s chest. “Today was awful.”

“I heard about Ron,” Graham tucked his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head. “How is he?”

“He’s okay mostly, he’s not injured, more shaken by it all than anything else. Me, Penny, and all the Prefects have been running around like headless chickens all day - I haven’t stopped. Professor Dumbledore had to write to mum and dad, and Ginny took it on herself to write to Bill and Charlie. I just… Last year was really had, what with dad nearly losing his job, and Ginny, and the Chamber, and now this? Who’s next? The twins? Bill? Charlie? What if something happens to my parents? Or Oliver? Warrington plays  _ completely  _ recklessly, as do you! Who do I have to fear about losing next? I can’t-”

“Percy. You’ve gotta breathe for me,  _ gyönyörű.  _ In and out, that’s it, there we go. You’re alright,  _ édesem,  _ it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Percy murmured. “I take my N.E.W.T.s this year, and then I’ll leave Hogwarts. After that, I  _ really  _ won’t be able to keep you all safe.”

“Percy-”

“I can barely look after anyone I care about while I’m  _ in  _ Hogwarts, how do I take care of my siblings or you or Warrington while I’m not here?”

“Percy, _ elég!  _ You put  _ way  _ too much pressure on yourself.  _ Kérlek, szerelmem.” _

_ “Îmi pare rău.”  _ Percy whispered. “Graham…”

“Shh,  _ gyönyörű.”  _ Graham pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Percy’s mouth. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Graham stood up, helping the Head Boy to his feet, and keeping a hold of his hand so he could lead him out into the hallway.

“Percy…  _ szerelmem,  _ have you eaten at all today?”

“Not really,” Percy admitted. “I should find Warrington, he’s usually got chocolate.”

“Aren’t you Head Boy? Just go get something from the kitchens.” Graham said amusedly.

“You gonna come with me?”

“That’s a rather dumb question,  _ szerelmem.  _ ‘Course I’m coming with you.”

* * *

** _Graham_ **

The pair exited the kitchens, Graham’s pockets stuffed with full of neatly wrapped cakes for his teammates (even one for Malfoy - the git), while Percy had two wrapped cheese scones in one pocket, and a wrapped slice of Bakewell tart for Oliver in the other.

“Promise me you’ll eat  _ both  _ scones when you get back to your dorm,  _ gyönyörű.” _

“I will,” Percy nodded, cupping Graham’s face. “You should get some sleep, I know you’ve got practice tomorrow, first thing. Thank you for coming to find me. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did, I was worried about you,” Graham placed his hands on Percy’s waist, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, who kissed back just as fiercely.

_ “Oh!” _

The couple broke apart at the exclamation, only to find Penelope Clearwater stood in front of them, her hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes darting between her ex-boyfriend and the Slytherin Chaser.

“P-Penny,” Percy stuttered. “It’s n-not- I m-mean- we-”

“Clearwater,” Graham addressed her sharply. “You got a problem?”

_ “Graham!”  _ Percy hissed.

“I, um, d-didn’t realise you liked guys…” Percy trailed off awkwardly.

“Neither did I.” Percy shrugged. “It’s not- we didn’t-”

“What Percy’s trying to say is you’d broken things off  _ long  _ before we got together.”

“I wasn’t going to put it  _ quite  _ like that,” Percy shot a glare at Graham, who shrugged. “Penny-”

“Percy,” Penelope said at the same time. “I was just… surprised.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“No,” she smiled sadly. “I needed to be on my own for a little while.”

“I wasn’t- I didn’t go look- I just-”

“Percy, you don’t have to explain. You deserve to be happy.” Penelope tucked a strand of her hair behind her right ear. “Montague,” she turned to the Slytherin Chaser. “Look after him.”

Before Graham had time to respond, she’d left, leaving the couple staring after her. 

“You okay,  _ gyönyörű?”  _ Graham rubbed Percy’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” Percy admitted. “We broke up a long time ago, but I feel… bad? Why do I feel like something’s off? I  _ shouldn’t  _ feel like that.”

“You loved her once. Do you think you maybe moved on too quickly?”

“No.”

“Do you think Clearwater wants you back?”

“No!” Percy exclaimed. “I... don’t know.”

“You’re not going to do yourself any favours stressing out about it,  _ édesem.”  _ Graham said gently.

“I know,” Percy whispered.

“C’mon,” Graham laced his fingers with Percy’s. “No one’s about, I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

* * *

** _Cordelia _ **

The February Hogsmeade trip fell the weekend before Valentine’s Day, and the store had been decorated with pink and red paper hearts hanging from the ceiling, and rainbow confetti suspended in the air above the customer’s heads.

“Looks good, darling.” Lark approached her wife with a smile, kissing her on the cheek. “I just dropped Frankie off with your momma.”

“Is dad not there?” Cordelia asked with a frown.

“He went to the store, they were out of milk. Don’t freak out.”

“I’m not freaking out.”

“Dee.”

“I just worry about him.”

“I know you do, and you have every right to, but he’s okay. His surgery went well, and he’s recovering well. He can get a bottle of milk from a shop that’s basically opposite his house.”

Cordelia bit her lip. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“No, baby, you’re not. But you need to stop stressing, it’s not good for you. Especially right now.”

“I know, I know, I- wait… what do you mean  _ right now?” _

“Dee-”

“Hello again.”

“Oh, hello,” Lark waved at the two Hogwarts students that had entered the shop.

“Hello boys,” Cordelia smiled at the Gryffindor-Slytherin pair, Percy and Graham, that they’d met in November. “How’s school?”

“Busy,” Percy said, adjusting his glasses.

“I don’t know how you’re coping, honestly.” Graham admitted. “Head Boy duties, N.E.W.T. prep,  _ and  _ tutoring? You’re amazing.” 

“Shut up,” Percy blushed, trying to hide behind his hands.

“Hey,” Graham cooed, tugging on the other boy’s hands. “Don’t hide behind that adorable blush, c’mon.”

“You think  _ this  _ is adorable?”

“I always think you’re adorable,  _ édesem.” _

Lark chuckled, lacing her fingers with Cordelia’s, leading her towards the back of the store. “You boys give us a yell if you need anything.”

“Lark!” Cordelia spluttered as her wife led into the stockroom of the store.

“Dee,” Lark ran her arms over the shorter woman’s shoulders. “I know, okay?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re pregnant. I found that No-Maj test that you threw into the trash.”

“I wasn’t-” Cordelia ran a hand through her hair nervously. “I was going to tell you over dinner tonight.”

“Sorry for spoiling the surprise,” Lark smiled, sounding anything but. “Does anyone else know yet?”

“No one apart from the medi-witch I made an appointment with. It’s perfect timing, really, ‘cause Frankie’s staying with Russ and Bette this weekend.”

“You think those two are finally gonna have kids of their own? They ask to look after him all the time.”

“Oh God,” Cordelia snorted. “Mam gave Bette hell about having kids when I was pregnant last time - they’d only just gotten engaged then - this time she’s gonna be lethal about it.”

“They were an unexpected couple, no doubt about that. Who knew your old Quidditch rival would end up marrying your No-Maj brother?”

“Speaking of family…”

Lark sighed. “Let me guess - they sent yet  _ another  _ letter?”

“Yeah.”

“Did they address it  _ to  _ me, or to who they  _ want  _ me to be?”

“Lark… they’re your parents.”

“And I’m their  _ daughter,”  _ Lark said, her voice cracking on the word. “I’m their  _ daughter, _ and if they can’t even acknowledge that on a fucking _ letter-” _

“I know,” Cordelia said softly. “I know, but-”

“But  _ nothing!  _ They were doing it - using my  _ name,  _ calling me their  _ daughter,  _ and then they learnt I’m gay and they took all of that progress and all the learning they did away like it meant nothing to them. Like they could pick when they could and couldn’t adhere to it.”

Lark shook her head, her hands going to rest on Cordelia’s stomach, smiling sadly. “They told me I was wrong for loving you, you know that? That I wasn’t being fair to you, that I was tricking you.”

“Lark,” Cordelia swallowed around the lump in her throat, curling her hands around her wife’s.

“They told me lying to you about who I am would get me nowhere. The joke’s on them, though - you  _ married  _ me. We started a business together, Dee, we’re  _ parents.  _ You, and your mom and dad, and Russ and Bette, and Frankie, and this baby -  _ you  _ all are my family. Not them.  _ Fuck  _ them. If they don’t have the decency to acknowledge my gender in a goddamn letter, then  _ fuck them.” _

Cordelia blinked, staring at her wife in awe. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lark bent her head down to kiss her wife softly.

_ “Hello?”  _ a voice called nervously, as if the person was unsure their call would be welcome.  _ “I’m really sorry, we, um, w-we’d like to pay for our stuff? Please?” _

Cordelia giggled. “We’ve got customers who need to pay for books.”

“Mm, I guess so. You think it’s an important book?”

_ “All  _ books are important, Lark!” Cordelia exclaimed, almost offended.

“Dear God, I married a  _ nerd.”  _ Lark rolled her eyes teasingly.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“That I do, Dee. I love you very much.”

“Love you too, wifey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen - Graham will give Percy ALL of the nicknames. All of them. Every single fucking one he can conceivably give the adorable Gryffindor that's stolen his heart. So I hope you're all strapped in, but the sappy nicknames aren't going anywhere, fam. I know right now, all of the nicknames are in Hungarian, but eventually there will be some English language nicknames, and possibly also French??? - we stan a man who can call his boyfriend gorgeous in multiple languages, amiright?
> 
> Also, look - it's the return of Cordelia and Lark! My darlings! I really love these OC's, and I hope you love them too, because they will become vital players in the game, the further we get into the series. And, if, somehow, you didn't catch on, Lark is transgender, and Frankie and the new baby are both biologically theirs - not that their kids wouldn't be loved if they were adopted, but you understand what I mean, I hope.
> 
> I do already know the gender and the name of the babe at this point, but I do highly encourage you to guess if you would like.
> 
> (We're getting more Cas and Harry friendship stuff next chapter, that's all I can confirm!)
> 
> \---
> 
> Translations (https://translate.yandex.com/):
> 
> Édesem - Sweetheart (Hungarian)
> 
> Drágám - Darling (Hungarian)
> 
> Szerelmem - My love (Hungarian)
> 
> Makacs fiú - Stubborn boy (Hungarian)
> 
> Gyönyörű - Beautiful (Hungarian)
> 
> Percy, elég! - Percy, enough! (Hungarian)
> 
> Kérlek, szerelmem - Please, my love (Hungarian)
> 
> Îmi pare rău - I’m sorry (Romanian)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. God. Damn. Chapter. 
> 
> It killed me, honestly, the amount of rewrites?????? You wouldn't believe.
> 
> Anyway, Chapter Eight is currently in progress and 2021 is gonna be a better year than 2020. 
> 
> Also, there is a project related to the WASLAL verse that I'm working on, and I'll update you guys about it very soon.

** _March 1994_ **

** _Graham_ **

Graham glanced at Flint amusedly as Cassius started fussing over Potter.

“Harry, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m-”

“Do you need anything?”

“Cas-”

“Do you need to go see Madam Pomphrey?”

“CASSIUS! I’m fine. Stop fussing.”

“I am  _ not-” _

“Yes you are, Warrington.” Higgs was fighting off a grin, shaking his head amusedly. “You’re like a mother hen.”

“Cas, I promise I’m okay.”

“Fine,” Cassius pouted, and slapped Potter upside the head.

“OI!”

_ “That’s _ for not telling me you know the Patronus charm!” Cassius exclaimed. “You’re thirteen, where the  _ fuck-” _

“Lupin’s been teaching me, alright?” Potter interrupted. “Because the Dementors affect me more than most of my classmates.”

_ That must be what the extra lessons are about,  _ Graham thought, looking between the young Gryffindor and his best friend. 

Cassius’ face dropped. “Jesus, Harry, how bad is it?” 

“I- I hear  _ them.  _ My parents. I hear their deaths. I hear Voldemort killing them.”

_ Poor kid. _

Cassius pulled Potter into a hug, Pucey and Higgs looking on while wrapped up in each other, the lovesick fools. Not that Graham could talk, being as head over heels for Percy as he was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wood gravitating over to Flint, the two of them speaking low enough that Graham couldn’t make out what was being said.

“What the hell?”

Percy’s youngest brother, Ron, was storming his way onto the Quidditch pitch, closely followed by Hermione Granger. It made sense they’d come looking for Potter after what had happened, being his best friends and all. 

“What the hell, Harry? I knew Wood was now consorting with Slytherins, but you too? I didn’t think you would stoop so low!”

Ron was practically screaming at the pair, and Graham could feel his stomach churn as the young Gryffindor tried to accuse Cassius of being a Death Eater. And then-

Oh Merlin,  _ no. _

“I bet your parents were.”

Cassius froze, Potter staring at Ron in shocked disbelief.

“Ron!” Granger exclaimed. “You can’t just accuse people of something like that.”

“They were Slytherins,” Ron argued, as if that was enough.

“Yes, and Professor Quirrell was in Ravenclaw. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, like us. Your house doesn’t determine whether you’re a bad person. Being in Slytherin doesn’t automatically make you a Death Eater, or mean you believe in or follow You-Know-Who’s ideals.”

“My mother  _ was _ a Slytherin. My father, however, was in Ravenclaw.”

“That proves nothing.” Ron muttered.

_ Te, rohadék, Weasley. _

“No, it doesn’t,” Cassius was glaring at Ron, his voice like ice. “But they got murdered because they refused to convert to Voldemort’s cause.  _ That _ proves everything.”

Cassius scoffed, storming past Potter’s friends. Graham only had to glance at the Gryffindor Seeker for a few seconds before they went chasing after Cassius.

“Cassius,” Graham panted as he ran after his best friend. “Cas-  _ Cassie-” _

_ “What?”  _ Cassius rounded on him. “If you’re going to ask me summat dumb, like if I’m alright, I fucking  _ swear-” _

“Cas,” Potter piped up. “I- I-”

“What, Harry?” Cassius asked, suddenly sounding exhausted.

“I- I’m sorry. About Ron. he’s being ridiculous, but…”

“But what, Potter?” Graham raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Potter sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll try talking to him, make him see sense. Hermione will help too, I’m sure of it.”

“Speaking of which,” Cassius crossed his arms, making Potter and Graham turn to their left.

Ron was standing ramrod straight, staring at them with so much fury that his face was bright red. As soon as he noticed them looking at him, his eyes narrowed. He scoffed, practically fleeing from the trio. Out of nowhere, Granger shot past them, running after Ron, yelling at him to slow down.

Cassius sank to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chin. “I wish I remembered them?”

“Your parents?”

“Yeah,” Cassius swallowed. “I was barely three when they died, did you know that? I have photographs, sure, but…”

“It’s not the same,” Potter finished quietly.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, and Graham noticed Potter was clutching his broom tightly, as though he wasn’t sure what to do.

“You played well today, Potter,” Graham nodded, only slightly awkwardly.

“Thanks, Montague.”

“Graham,” he corrected. “We’re friends, aren’t we?  _ Harry.” _

“Right,” Harry laughed softly. “I, er, should probably change before the team sends out a search party. Cas…”

“It’s okay,” Cassius smiled sadly. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“He sure knows how to pick ‘em, eh?” Graham asked as he sat next to Cassius after Harry had left.

“I get it,” Cassius shrugged. “Weasley was his first ever friend, there’s loyalty in that.”

“I suppose so.”

“You were my first friend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s a shame. I’m stuck being loyal to  _ you,”  _ Cassius nudged him teasingly.

Graham sighed fondly.  _ “Seggfej.” _

* * *

** _Percy _ **

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Percy asked as Graham closed the door of the Quidditch Captain’s office. “What if someone sees us in here? We could get in trouble, I don’t even  _ play  _ Quidditch-”

“Percy,  _ édesem,  _ no one’s going to come in here straight after a Quidditch match, okay? There’s no doubt in my mind that Flint’s already started preparations for our victory party, and I saw Derrick talking to Diggory.”

“Are those two..?”

“I have no idea,” Graham chuckled, looping his arms around Percy’s waist. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Percy answered, lifting his arms to wrap loosely around his boyfriend’s neck. “You didn’t just drag me in here for a quick snog, then?”

“No, no, that’ll come later,” Graham grinned. “I thought you should know that I wrote to  _ anya  _ and Carolyn - about us.”

“Oh,” Percy bit his lip nervously. “How did they take it?”

“Really well, actually.  _ Anya  _ said that I have to bring you with me to the opening of her new shop,  _ Dragon’s Breath.  _ It’’ll fall on the next Hogsmeade weekend.”

“This is her third shop, isn’t it? The other two are in Hungary and France?  _ Sárkány Lehelet,  _ and, um…”

_ “Le souffle du Serpent,”  _ Graham answered. “As for Carolyn, she’s super excited to meet you. It turns out she knows Charlie - he’s been a good friend to her fiance Luca since he started studying dragonology.”

“Luca?”

“Acquarone.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “Your sister’s engaged to  _ Luca Acquarone?” _

“I thought you didn’t care about Quidditch,” Graham teased.

“I said I didn’t  _ play  _ Quidditch, not that I didn’t care. Ollie’s gonna flip out when I tell him,” Percy hopped onto the desk. “If you don’t mind me telling him, that is.”

“Go for it,  _ gyönyörű,”  _ Graham smiled.

“I think I’m going to write to mum,” Percy bit his lip nervously. “Tell her about us.”

“You don’t have to,  _ édesem. _ ”

“I know,” Percy whispered. “But I think I’m ready.”

Graham smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Percy’s forehead. The Head Boy tugged on the Slytherin Chaser’s Quidditch robes, pulling him into a kiss. Percy whimpered lightly as Graham’s hands found a home on his hips.

A sudden creak made Graham whip his head around, freezing in place. “Flint?” he gasped in shock. “Flint, I can explain-”

“I can’t do this,” Flint said flatly, before fleeing out of the room.

_ “Merde,”  _ Graham swore under his breath. “I’m going after him.”

“Graham-”

_ “Édesem,  _ stay here, I’ll sort it.”

Percy hadn’t been able to distinguish Flint’s facial expression, which made him rather nervous. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there - it could’ve been seconds, it could’ve been minutes - before he chased after them. Graham had gone to defend their relationship to his Captain, and Percy had promised himself a long time ago that if (when) the time came to do such a thing, he wouldn’t let Graham do it on his own. 

He found them on the grounds leading back up to the castle. His boyfriend’s face twisted in confusion while Flint’s looked- sad?

“I didn’t know how to confront you about being with Weasley when he was already seeing someone.”

“What are you talking about?” Graham demanded.

“OLIVER!” Flint yelled. “I’m talking about Ollie, okay?”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

** _Merlin._ **

“I still don’t understand.”

“I think I do,” Percy said, altering the pair to his presence. “Flint… Ollie and I aren’t together.”

“What? You think Percy… and  _ Wood?” _

“You and Ollie. You’re not-”

“Ollie’s my best friend,” Percy said gently. “I love him, sure, but I’m not  _ in  _ love with him.”

All this time Percy had been doing his best to console Ollie about his supposedly misguided feelings for Flint, but it was really starting to look as though it wasn’t one-sided after all.

“I can’t believe you thought-”

“Graham. It’s alright.”

“Like  _ hell  _ it’s alright. Flint just-”

“I know, Graham,” Percy slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s, squeezing gently. “But I understand. Wouldn’t be the first time someone mistook me and Ollie for a couple.”

“I- I- I’m s-sorry,” Flint stuttered, staggering backwards. “I- I f-fucked up.”

_ Merlin, how did I not see it before?  _ Percy wondered.  _ It’s obvious. _

“You’re not subtle, you know Flint. About your feelings for Ollie.”

Graham’s jaw dropped, eyes widening as he turned to face his Captain. “What? You fancy Wood?”

“You’re about the last person to figure that out. Apart from Ollie himself.”

“I- I don’t-”

“He has feelings for you too,” Percy smiled softly. 

“What? Ollie doesn’t-”

“Yes, he does. He loves you.”

Flint shook his head vigorously, looking like a deer in headlights, and fled.  _ Again. _

“Marcus-”

“Graham,” Percy reached out, and took his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “Just give him some time, okay? He’s just spent four months thinking the guy he has feelings for is being cheated on. Flint needs some space to wrap his head around everything. He’ll be okay. They both will.”

“I hope so,  _ kedvesszívű.” _

“You still haven’t told me what that means,” Percy raised one of his eyebrows.

_ “Kedvesszívű,”  _ Graham repeated softly, and whispered the translation in his boyfriend’s ear.

* * *

** _Oliver _ **

“Hey,” Oliver plopped down next to his best friend in the Gryffindor Common Room. “Whatcha doing, Perce?”

“Writing a letter to mum,” Percy said, before lowering his voice. “Finally telling her about me, and Graham..”

“That’s amazing,” Oliver smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Percy chuckled. “Graham told his mum and sister about us and they want to meet me. Carolyn is particularly excited because she knows Charlie already. Turns out he works with her fiancé, Luca.”

“Luca?”

“Acquarone.” 

_ “Luca Acquarone?”  _ Oliver practically shrieked.

“Keep your voice down,” Percy hissed.

“What-”

“-is going on-”

“-here then?”

Percy groaned as the twins sat opposite him and Oliver. “What do you two want?”

“We were just wondering what our dear Captain was screaming about, weren’t we, Gred?”

“Exactly right, Forge.”

“Ollie’s excited,” Percy lied. “Because he just found out Charlie knows Luca Acquarone.”

“Luca Acquarone-”

“-the youngest Keeper in the history of the Italian National Quidditch team-”

“-and the Genoa Griffins-”

_ “-that  _ Luca Acquarone?”

The twins looked at each other and then back at Percy and Oliver, speaking in unison. “No way.”

“Yeah,  _ that  _ Luca Acquarone.”

“Didn’t he retire?” Fred asked.

“Three years ago, right?” George added.

“He went to study dragons in Romania,” Percy shrugged. “That’s how he met Charlie. And, unlike the two of you,  _ I  _ actually write to our brother.”

“Even Ron’s been sending letters,” Oliver pointed out.

“We write to him!” Fred insisted firmly, looking downright offended.

George, however, looked much more sheepish. “... sometimes…”

_ “Gred!” _

“Nice lying,” Oliver whispered after the twins had left, bickering between themselves.

“Just remind me to write to Charlie so I can cover my tracks,” Percy deadpanned.

“Percy Weasley, that’s practically  _ Slytherin  _ behaviour,” Oliver mock gasped. “I never knew you had it in you.”

Percy returned to his letter, muttering under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like, “You want _ Flint  _ in you.”

Oliver laughed gleefully. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy, Percy knows what the nickname is (I mean, I'm not telling you guys yet, but PERCY KNOWS!!!)
> 
> Also, very soon we'll be introduced to Graham's family which is exciting. And, as of this chapter, we are done paralleling Green and Red Make Gold, because Chapter Eight is going to start pretty much directly after the end of GARMG Chapter Five, so we'll be moving forward in the story. I've spent the last few months working out plans for the ending of this story, as well as planning out Part Three AND Part Four - you guys are (probably) aware that Part Three's main pairing is going to be Cassius/Charlie, as for Part Four... well you'll have to wait and see, but I can tell you it's a new pairing that you haven't seen yet, and that there is a redemption arc coming for a certain character you guys have only seen a little of thus far in the series.
> 
> It's amazing to be back, and I have this sorted to be on schedule so it can be updated a lot more regularly. Thank you all for patiently waiting for an update during the shitty, shitty time we've all been having this past year, and I will see you guys in Chapter Eight.
> 
> \---
> 
> (https://translate.yandex.com/):
> 
> Te rohadék, Weasley - You son of a bitch, Weasley (Hungarian)
> 
> Seggfej - Asshole (Hungarian)
> 
> Édesem - Sweetheart (Hungarian)
> 
> Sárkány Lehelet - Dragon’s Breath (Hungarian)
> 
> Le souffle du Serpent - The breath of the Snake (French)
> 
> Gyönyörű - Beautiful (Hungarian)
> 
> Merde - Shit (French)

**Author's Note:**

> First up, thank you, Nixie, for helping keep me sane while I get back into writing and world-building and creating this crazy fucking universe - I have to dedicate this to you.
> 
> For the rest of you, who've been waiting for the next part in the series, thank you for the love you gave the first story and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to this timeline. I didn't really talk about it when I posted the Epilogue for Green and Red Make Gold, but I took a break from writing to deal with a family bereavement, I just didn't realise it would take me basically an entire month to get back here. So I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm back, and I hope you all enjoy the story.


End file.
